This is Just a Fling, Right?
by sakura-clover
Summary: Syaoran Li, a top model, has to finish school before he can go pro, so what better way to make it go faster that having a fling with a cute girl who doesn't want commitment? Nothing could go wrong!
1. Chapter 1 Meet the Cast

This is Just a Fling, Right?  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 1: Meet the cast.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Syaoran sighed and forced himself to get out from under his warm, comfy covers. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he looked about his room, tainted dark orange by the sunshine streaming through his blinds.  
  
He carefully felt his way into the bathroom. Splashing his face with refreshingly cold water, his blurred vision began to focus, revealing his reflection in the mirror above the sink. Staring back at him was a boy of nineteen years with brown hair. His eyes were a dark chestnut colour, complimenting his hair. His face was chiselled but still retained some soft edges from boyhood. Wiping the drops of water away from his face, he slowly walked into the kitchen. It was empty.  
  
It was the same ritual as the day before, and the same as the day before that. Syaoran would pour out half a bowl of cereal, munch on it, and then go into the shower. There wasn't a mother to greet him when he woke up, nor was there a father to put down his paper and wish Syaoran a good morning, instead, there was the empty kitchen and the cold shower.  
  
Slipping on his t-shirt over his well-defined chest, Syaoran got ready for school.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I've got a perfect strategy!" Sakura declared to her friend, Tomoyo, who looked at her friend from the corner of her eye. Sakura was a pretty eighteen year old with short, auburn hair, her eyes were an unusual green and they gave away a lot of her emotions. She stretched her hands behind her head.  
  
"What's that then?" Asked Tomoyo, who had been blessed with long, purple hair and big purple-blue eyes. She was the object of many boys' affections.  
  
"Well, I was watching Bridget Jones' Diary last night and I got thinking." Sakura yawned. "If I know that the guy I'm going out with is a womaniser, then I'll ask him if our relationship is a real one or if he's just using me."  
  
Tomoyo raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. "And what will that accomplish?" Sakura smiled lightly and turned to her friend. "Then I'll know whether or not to get emotionally attached."  
  
Tomoyo sighed and quickened her pace. "I don't get you sometimes, Sakura."  
  
"Think about it!" Sakura protested. "If you're with a guy who likes to play around, and YOU think he's serious, when you find out he's not, you're gonna get hurt! My way is full-proof, if you KNOW he's not serious, you won't get hurt."  
  
"And what happens if you start developing feelings for the guy?"  
  
"Simple, if he doesn't feel the same way, I'll stop seeing him!"  
  
Again, Tomoyo sighed. "But how will you know whether the guy is a womaniser or not?"  
  
"I'll know, it'll be obvious."  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo murmured. "Just like it was with Takamura."  
  
At this, Sakura stopped walking. A sad expression came over her face. Tomoyo immediately regretted her words.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, I'm sorry!" Tomoyo said, walking back to her friend. Sakura merely shook her head and continued walking.  
  
"He was a mistake." Sakura said, her voice almost angry. "Next time, I'll be a LOT more careful."  
  
Tomoyo lovingly grabbed her friend's hand and smiled. "Of course you will!" She said cheerfully.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Syaoran walked calmly into his homeroom. All his jock friends greeted him as he sat in his seat.  
  
"What's up Li?" Asked one of his friends, Eriol.  
  
"Nothing much." Syaoran replied quietly, his voice giving away no emotion.  
  
"Well, it's a bit of a shock to see you actually in school." Eriol said, leaning back on his chair. He had dark blue hair and soft eyes that were hidden behind his rectangular glasses.  
  
For the first time, Syaoran smirked slightly. "Yeah, you know what they say, education before everything else."  
  
"Is that what they said to ya?"  
  
Syaoran sighed, leaned into his chair and closed his eyes. "They said I couldn't do too many more shoots until I finished out this school year."  
  
Eriol nodded sympathetically. Even though Syaoran was as smart as they come, he didn't like being cooped up in some posh public school.  
  
A boy came up behind Syaoran and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Opening his eyes slightly, Syaoran grunted. The boy held out a piece of paper.  
  
"Could you sign this for my sister?" He asked nervously. "She has a bit of a thing for you."  
  
Sitting up, Syaoran grabbed the piece of paper, Eriol handed him a pen. "Yeah sure, what's her name?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Hey Sakura! Tomoyo!" A girl with two short, plump pigtails ran up to the girls sitting on the benches in the courtyard.  
  
"What's up Chiharu?" Tomoyo said, waving her hand in greeting.  
  
Chiharu paused to catch her breath, and then she sat down next to Sakura.  
  
"Have you heard yet? Some of the girls are going to go down to the boy's school tonight. You thinking of coming?"  
  
Tomoyo pondered this for a while. "I don't think so Chiharu, I have a lot of homework to do, plus the dress I have to make for Textiles."  
  
Chiharu pouted at the purple haired girl. "Honestly Tomoyo, the belle of the school and all you do is work! You should get out more!" She turned her attention to Sakura. "What about you? Pleeeease say you'll come!"  
  
"I don't have much homework, and I guess I can go for a while." Chiharu jumped in the air.  
  
"Great! Meet me by the apple tree at 7:00! I also hear that Syaoran Li is going too!"  
  
"You mean that cheesy model boy?" Tomoyo asked, looking like she had some ugly smell under her nose.  
  
"Yeah, but I hear he's cute!" Chiharu was literally spinning around the bench.  
  
"Oh please Chiharu!" Sakura said, grabbing Chiharu's hand. "The only reason YOU'RE going is because Yamazaki will probably be there!"  
  
At this, Chiharu turned deep red. Making up an excuse, she confirmed with Sakura about the time and left.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sakura had been waiting under the apple tree for fifteen minutes. This was definitely the place where Chiharu had told her to be. But this WAS Chiharu, she probably met Yamazaki and ran off with him.  
  
"Hey," A deep voice said behind her. "You got a light?"  
  
Sakura turned around to see a tall, dark boy standing there. She shook her head and the boy sighed, running his fingers through his untamed hair. He grabbed a light off someone walking by and leaned against the tree.  
  
"You meeting someone?" He asked, though he didn't actually sound too interested.  
  
"A friend." Was Sakura's reply. All her defences were up. "She's late though."  
  
The boy grunted in agreement and took a long drag from his cigarette. "Name's Syaoran." He said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Sakura." She held out her hand for a shake, but it never came.  
  
"You're Takamura's chick aren't you?" He asked quite abruptly.  
  
Sakura frowned. "Was."  
  
"Trouble in paradise eh?" Syaoran took another drag before turning to look at Sakura. Suddenly, she noticed how dark and deep his eyes were, even though there wasn't much light.  
  
"Wanna come home with me?" He asked, looking her up and down.  
  
"You mean for a no-strings attached make-out session?" Sakura asked coyly.  
  
Syaoran looked her up and down again. "Yeah." He said slowly.  
  
Flexing her muscles slightly, Sakura followed him into the darkness.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
There we go! My fifth fan fiction. Even though I said I was gonna take a break, this plot literally came to me the night I finished my last fic! It'll probably take a while to get going (I'm pretty sure I say that in all my fics.) but I've actually THOUGHT this one out! I have a beginning, middle and an end!  
  
As always, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is OK, flames are just silly! I don't own CCS but I own the PLOT! Mwahahahahhaa  
  
Read and review!  
  
Sakura Clover 


	2. Chapter 2 The Deal

Chapter 2: The deal  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sakura woke up on the sofa of Syaoran's third-floor apartment. Brushing her auburn bangs out of her eyes, she slipped off the couch and walked into the kitchen area.  
  
Syaoran's apartment was surprisingly clean. There were no wacky wallpaper colours, just plain white; there was one three-seater, black leather couch and a wide screen T.V. . Two shelves with some books that Sakura didn't recognize were on each side of the T.V. and the kitchen was right behind her, with its large wooden counter and steel cabinets. Sakura jumped as her bare feet came into contact with the cold laminate floor of the kitchen. Putting her socks on, she raided Syaoran's fridge for some breakfast.  
  
When Syaoran plodded into the kitchen, rubbing his wet face, he was surprised to see Sakura looming over his cooker with an assortment of pans. Sensing his presence there, Sakura turned her head, not taking her hands off of the spoon she was stirring in one of the pots.  
  
" 'Morning." She said nonchantly.  
  
It had been so long since someone making breakfast in the morning had greeted Syaoran, with his brown eyes wide, he sat down behind Sakura on the small table that was there for him to eat his dull breakfast on.  
  
"Good morning." He mumbled.  
  
"Did you want something to eat?" Sakura asked, her back to him. "I only made some stuff for myself."  
  
Even though Sakura couldn't see, Syaoran shook his head. "No thanks, just put some toast in the toaster.  
  
A few minutes later, Sakura and Syaoran were sitting at the small kitchen table, Sakura with her assortment of miso soup, noodles and some cereal and Syaoran with his measly pieces of buttered toast. At around eight-thirty, Sakura had showered and was ready for a day of school. Just as she was about to leave, Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wanna lift?" He asked, his keys already in his hands.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"So, what happened?" Chiharu had rushed over to Sakura the minute she saw her friend elegantly slide out from Syaoran's jet-black Mercedes.  
  
"Nothing." And it was true.  
  
*^*^*Flashback*^*^*^  
  
Sakura stepped into Syaoran's empty apartment. He offered her a drink and they sat on his couch, one on each end.  
  
"So," Syaoran had started off. "You go to the all-girl's school down the road from mine?"  
  
Finishing her sip of orange-juice, Sakura nodded. "I was supposed to meet my friend, Chiharu under that tree, but she never came."  
  
Syaoran nodded in agreement and sipped his drink also.  
  
A few minutes of awkward silence went by.  
  
Sakura, who wasn't used to silence, fidgeted on the couch. "Um.........so I hear you're kind of a model?" She asked shyly, not knowing whether Syaoran would like to talk about his career.  
  
At this, Syaoran smirked and sunk into his chair, brushing his hair from his eyes. "Yeah, mostly for girly magazines and gay ones." He chuckled when he saw Sakura's green eyes widen. "Not really, I just stand still in some sexy pose and the photographer takes the pictures. I haven't seen what they get printed into."  
  
More at ease, Sakura leaned her arm on the arm of the chair and moved her body to face Syaoran. "But don't you worry that they're putting them in some mad S&M-type magazine?"  
  
Syaoran blinked at Sakura's bluntness then just smiled. "So long as I get the money, I don't care who jerks-off to it." "But," He added, seeing Sakura's shock. "I have kept the first magazine I was printed in." He got up and strolled over to his bookcase. After a few moments of taking books off from on top of each other, he came to a dusty magazine, sitting back down; he began to flick through it.  
  
"Ah!" He exclaimed when he was halfway through the magazine. Leaning over, his index finger on the page, he showed Sakura.  
  
Staring back at her, his young face dead serious and his bottom lip formed in a half-pout was a very young Syaoran Li. He was wearing a black shirt that was only buttoned up halfway down the middle and his right arm was pulling the top of it, revealing some of his tanned chest. His hair had been artistically messed up.  
  
Sakura began to feel the blush rise up into her cheeks, handing back the magazine, an old copy of 'Sparkle', a popular girl's magazine, Sakura saw that Syaoran was watching to see her reaction to the picture, he smiled, not unkindly, when he saw her blushing.  
  
"H.........how old were you there?" She stuttered, feeling like an idiot for her girlish reaction.  
  
Syaoran closed the magazine and practically threw it back onto the bookcase. "Fifteen years old." He said, lighting a cigarette. "They were holding auditions in the mall, I was just lucky." Taking a drag, he offered it to Sakura, who politely declined.  
  
"You sound like you don't like modelling." Sakura said.  
  
"Not really," Syaoran said, shrugging. "I do it cos it pays good money. I'm not passionate about it or anything."  
  
"It must pay good, what with this stylish apartment." Sakura complimented, looking around. She suddenly realised that Syaoran's parents didn't seem to be around. There was only one room in the apartment and he hadn't mentioned anything about his father or mother. A wave of curiosity swept over Sakura and she suddenly felt uncomfortable again.  
  
As if reading Sakura's thoughts, Syaoran finished his cigarette and looked away from her.  
  
"My mom died when I was fifteen, a few months after I started modelling. She was the one who persuaded me to audition. My dad is an army-freak. He doesn't like the idea of having a pretty-boy for a son. He pretty much lost it after mom died. When I had enough money, I left home and moved into this apartment." He looked at Sakura, his face unreadable. "So what's your life story?"  
  
Sakura coughed nervously. "My mom died also, when I was three. My dad works at the university, he's still pretty obsessed about my mother. She was a model too, so everyday he puts up a new picture of her." She tried to laugh, attempting to add some humour into the conversation. "My brother, Touya, works in a restaurant right now, but he's in university too. I live with both of them in my house." She felt like she was on trial for something and wouldn't stop fidgeting. Syaoran listened patiently as Sakura talked. He had a strange way of looking like he was really interested in what she was saying, but sometimes she got the feeling he was only half-listening. Sakura looked at her watch, it said eleven-fifty p.m., and Syaoran got off the couch to stretch.  
  
"I'm tired." He stated, walking to the door. Turning around, he looked at Sakura. "It was nice talking to you. If you want to, you can sleep on the couch, I'm too tired to drive so I can't drive you home." Sakura nodded, a little shocked at this proposal, but then again, she did follow him to his apartment, and he was a total stranger.  
  
"Goodnight." He said, before leaving Sakura to lie down on the couch. He came in a few hours later and draped a thick blanket over her sleeping form. Watching her body move up and down as she breathed, he quietly went back into his room. Reviewing his day, Syaoran decided that sometimes, sitting down and talking was better than making out.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sakura was pretty much asleep in her lessons, which was lucky because most of it was study hall. She had to recall her night to quite a few giggling girls, though she made sure to keep it short and blunt and to not mention Syaoran's family. Tomoyo had said stubbornly that she didn't wish to know what some narcissistic model had to say. She sat frowning in her seat as Sakura retold her memorized story to yet another fan-girl, as well as being followed by Chiharu who apologized non-stop for not showing up. She had met Yamazaki and both of them had spent the night in the back seat of Yamazaki's car.  
  
Syaoran had been equally as tired as Sakura. A hoard of hormonal boys asking him who the cute girl he took home was had followed him around. Of course, the only questions they could think up was, 'did you do her?' and 'does she have a friend?' Syaoran kept respectively quiet about it all and, walking past a frowning Takamura, managed to keep his face straight.  
  
Half way through last period, Eriol turned around to Syaoran.  
  
"You didn't do anything with her, did you." He stated. Syaoran wasn't so much shocked as impressed. Eriol had a way of seeing through Syaoran, which was why Syaoran chose to hang around with the blue-haired boy, he respected Eriol, almost like a big brother.  
  
"No." He replied.  
  
Eriol mockingly slapped his hand on his cheek and dropped his mouth open. "Shocking!" He gasped, a smile creeping onto his pale lips. "Syaoran Li, the boy who does pretty much any girl, did nothing!"  
  
"Ha. Ha." Syaoran said, not too amused. "I don't do just 'anyone', there ARE certain standards to be maintained.  
  
Eriol nodded dramatically, his blue hair flying around his face. "You're gonna pick her up after school aren't you." He said after some time. Now, Syaoran was genuinely shocked.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Syaoran often wondered whether Eriol really could read him or if he did the things Eriol said he would do because Eriol said he would do them. At any rate, he was waiting in his car, one arm leaning on the bottom of the open window, peering through his shades as girls in short, chequered skirts and long, baggy socks came strutting out of Eimi Matsumoto High School for Girls.  
  
The girl's school was let out ten minutes after the boy's school. No one really knew why this was, some people put it down to sexism, some said it was just like that, but no one really cared after a while, after all, ten minutes was only ten minutes.  
  
Sakura spotted Syaoran the minute she walked out the entrance. She had no idea why she looked in the direction of his car, but she did, and there he was. He hailed her and, trying to suppress a goofy smile from plastering itself on her face, she waved goodbye to her friends and half-walked, half- jogged, up to Syaoran's car. He opened the passenger door for her.  
  
"I feel bad for making you sleep on my couch." Syaoran lied, making sure he made no eye contact. "So I decided to drive you home."  
  
Smiling, Sakura strapped herself in. "Liar." She said as Syaoran started the car.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
After fifteen minutes of bad directions, courtesy of Sakura, they finally made it to her house. She thanked Syaoran and made to get out the car when he stopped her.  
  
"I was thinking," He said, both hands on the wheel and his eyes looking down at his feet. "You're probably on the rebound from dating Takamura, and I need something to make my school days more.........enjoyable." He paused for a moment, trying to turn the thoughts in his head into a sentence. "So, do you mind if we go out?"  
  
Sakura was silent for a moment. "You mean," She said slowly, "That you want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but not be?" Syaoran nodded. "Sort of like a long-term fling, until I'm able to model full time."  
  
"Then you'd dump me and go out with some anorexic, blonde haired, blued eyed, model friend?" She asked, almost amused. "Yeah." Was Syaoran's blunt reply.  
  
Sakura thought for a while. She'd do ANYTHING to get her mind off that jackass, Takamura, which was why she had left with Syaoran anyways, plus, it'd be a good way to test out her 'Bridget Jones' theory. She liked trying new experiences.  
  
"Why not!" She exclaimed, slapping her knees before getting out the car. For the first time during their ride, Syaoran looked at her and smiled. "Cool." Was all he could say.  
  
"Think of this as an experiment!" Sakura beamed. Syaoran gave her a quizzical look as she closed the door and walked up to her house.  
  
Sitting in his car, Syaoran though about what he'd just done.  
  
He'd asked a girl, who was clearly on the rebound, to have a fling with him. That would mean that she wouldn't like him because he was himself, she would like him because she wanted to be with someone else. It was like being used.  
  
'Oh well,' he thought, starting the car up. 'Anything to get my mind off of school.'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
There we go! Chapter two! I did this two whole days early because it's Cherry Jade's birthday! Otanjoubi Omedetou! Hmm that better be right. So what do we think so far? Like I said in my bio, I'm trying to do a sort-of mature fic, a bit more adult, unlike my others. ^.^() I like trying out different styles.  
  
I went to Madame Tussauds! It was so cool!  
  
Read and review!  
  
Sakura Clover 


	3. Chapter 3 Our First Date

Chapter 3: Our First Date  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Tomoyo frowned when Sakura finished telling her about the agreement with Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know Sakura," She said, her perfectly plucked eyebrows knitting together. "Aren't you just doing this to make Takamura jealous?"  
  
Sakura smiled, almost evilly. "A bit, but think about Tomoyo! It would be a great way to test out my theory!" Sakura clapped her hands in excitement. "Plus," She said, winking. "I get a free ride home everyday!"  
  
Tomoyo merely sighed and rested her head on her hand.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
It had been only two days since Syaoran had asked Sakura out, but the gossip had spread around both schools like lightning. Everyone had stopped Sakura, expressing her jealousy at not getting Syaoran fast enough. Sakura merely smiled and walked on.  
  
Syaoran, on the other hand, was either getting pats on the back, or worried looks from the friends of Takamura. Syaoran paid no attention to the stares and went through the whole day with a superior smile on his face.  
  
When the bell rung, signifying the end of school, Syaoran was stopped short, two inches from the exit by a large hand slapping itself on his shoulder. Turning around, Syaoran came face-to-face with Takamura, a rich jock who thought he was the King of Women. Takamura had light blond hair with some brown streaks near the roots, the length of it made him look almost like a surfer and he was sporting long, denim jeans, a baggy t-shirt with some famous, expensive logo on it and, of course, a football jacket with the school's logo on it.  
  
"What do you want with Sakura?" He asked simply. His voice was low, with a hint of anger in it.  
  
Syaoran looked at Takamura's hand on his shoulder in disgust. "Nothing," He replied, just as cool. "I'm not like you."  
  
The grip on Syaoran's shoulder tightened. All the football Takamura had played had made him large and strong, whereas Syaoran, who wasn't frightfully skinny, was still a good deal thinner and less muscular than Takamura.  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Takamura said through gritted teeth.  
  
Lightly, Syaoran took Takamura's hand off of his shoulder. "I may have been with a lot of girls, Takamura," He spat out the name. "But I don't go with two girls at once, whilst cheating on my girlfriend." Syaoran smiled sickeningly sweetly.  
  
Takamura took a step back. "You just wait, Li." He said, pointing his chubby finger at Syaoran. "I'll get you."  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sakura slowly got into Syaoran's black car, savouring all the looks of longing from the other girls.  
  
"Hello." She said sweetly.  
  
"I bet you're enjoying all the attention." Syaoran said, sounding almost annoyed.  
  
"Terrible thing, envy." Sakura said, her smile getting wider.  
  
Syaoran snorted as he started up the car.  
  
Stopping outside Sakura's house, yet again, Syaoran stopped her.  
  
"Wanna go out tonight?" He asked; trying hard not to sound bothered.  
  
"Where to?" Sakura asked, also trying not to sound too bothered.  
  
"How about a film?"  
  
"Are YOU paying?"  
  
Syaoran paused for a moment. "Alright."  
  
"See you at seven then." Sakura said quickly and got out the car without another word.  
  
"That was the most easiest arrangement I've ever made with a girl." Syaoran said to himself, already planning what to wear.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
When he pulled up for the second time that day, outside Sakura's house, Syaoran was wearing a simple black shirt with some baggy jeans and unusually clean trainers. Sakura, who was sitting on her porch, was wearing a black dress that came down just above her knees and a white shirt underneath the dress with blossom prints all over it. She got up from her seat walked over to the car and got in.  
  
"Let's go then!" She said happily. Shrugging his shoulders, Syaoran started to drive.  
  
The journey to the cinema (or theatre) was an awkward, silent one. Syaoran was busy concentrating on his driving while Sakura was constantly pulling her dress down nervously.  
  
The cinema wasn't as full as Syaoran expected it to be. After Syaoran paid for the tickets and a large bucket of sweet popcorn, the couple made their way into the screening room. Sitting down at the back, Syaoran put his feet up and Sakura munched on the popcorn.  
  
"So," Sakura said, in-between bites. "What film ARE we watching?"  
  
Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair. "Ring." He said.  
  
Sakura started choking on her popcorn. Startled, Syaoran began to pat her back.  
  
"R.........Ring?" She gasped. Syaoran nodded. Taking a big gulp, Sakura leaned back nervously in her chair.  
  
The lights dimmed and the curtain came up. The more Syaoran relaxed, the tenser Sakura got.  
  
"There's a tape, and if you watch it, you will die in one week."  
  
Sakura was terrified. She had seen all the reviews for the film, and of course, it was a SCARY horror film. Fidgeting in her seat, Sakura munched nervously on some popcorn.  
  
BAM!  
  
Sakura automatically grabbed the closest hand she could find. Burying her head in Syaoran's arm, she began whimpering quietly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Syaoran whispered, teasing Sakura. "You scared?"  
  
Sitting bolt upright, Sakura pouted at Syaoran. "I am NOT scared." She stated and, crossing her arms, she fell back into her chair and continued to watch the rest of the movie in the same position.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sakura still had the same pout on her face when she left the cinema. Syaoran laughed as she got into his car, her arms still crossed.  
  
"It you keep on frowning, you'll face will stay like that." He joked.  
  
"Shut up." Was all Sakura said, but out of the corner of his eye, Syaoran saw her smiling.  
  
The drive home had a bit more talking in it. Mostly Syaoran recalling the scariest points of the film.  
  
"Can you BELIEVE Hollywood have done a version too?" Sakura asked, after Syaoran made her jump for the third time.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen it." He said, turning a corner. "It's not as good as the original we just saw. Half the stuff ISN'T in the original." He snorted. "Trust Hollywood to destroy a classic film."  
  
Sakura nodded and pulled the edge of her dress down over her knees.  
  
Like a gentleman, Syaoran walked Sakura to her front door, much to the surprise of Sakura.  
  
"Takamura would just stick his tongue in my mouth and tell me to make my own way home." She said as they reached her front door.  
  
"Do you miss him?" Syaoran said, after a few seconds of silence.  
  
Sakura frowned and bit her lip. "Not as much as I thought I would." She said slowly.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head slightly and made to leave, but Sakura grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Aren't you gonna give me a good-bye kiss?" She asked jokingly.  
  
Syaoran stared at her. Never had he met a girl so forward!  
  
She let go of his sleeve. "It's OK, Casanova," She laughed. "We can't have you ruining those precious lips of yours! You might never get another modelling shoot again!" She took out her keys and opened her door but she was cut short by Syaoran whirling her around, like in the movies, and kissing her.  
  
Sakura felt like giggling madly as he wrapped his arms around her. She slowly gave in and ran her fingers through his hair, messing up his already artistically messed up hair. After about a minute, Syaoran pulled away, leaving the feel of his lips lingering on Sakura's. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Goodnight." He said coolly, turning around and walked back to his car.  
  
Sakura giggled to herself and walked into her house.  
  
When Syaoran got back to his apartment, he headed straight for his bed. Taking off his shirt, he crashed onto his warm mattress. He lay for a while, with one arm above his head, until he moved it and put it to his lips. He smirked and laughed, then, he rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 3! Up! I was sooo surprised when I went onto my email and found TONS of reviews! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
  
I had SERIOUS writer's block when I wrote this, but then I took a short break (that lasted the whole day.) and found I could suddenly write better! Cool ne?  
  
Anyways, read, review, send me a postcard!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Sakura Clover 


	4. Chapter 4 Lady Madonna

Chapter 4: Lady Madonna  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were now, officially, a couple.  
  
Though she would never admit, Sakura was enjoying all the attention she was getting from everyone, and tried her hardest to stop a goofy grin forming on her face every time someone told her how lucky she was.  
  
Syaoran had suggested, a few days after their first date that Sakura should go round his apartment and listen to some music he had. Of course, in Syaoran talk, this meant that he would make out with her WHILE listening to music. It wasn't really a lie, just an 'altered truth'.  
  
And so, on Friday, abandoning her studies, Sakura made her way to Syaoran's house. She was wearing a normal, white t-shirt and a light pink gypsy skirt. She had insisted that she walked to Syaoran's house as, even though she liked his car and she enjoyed the envious looks, Sakura had been raised to be polite, and would always think of what would be the easiest way to do something and whether it would trouble anyone else. So, after a five minute heated talk with Syaoran, she finally convinced him that it would do her good to walk instead of him constantly picking her up. He did, though, insist on giving her directions.  
  
It was around seven and the sun was just beginning to set. Sakura loved this time of day, when the sky turns orange and the birds fly in a gigantic flock, going around in circles until they find a tree to suit them for the night. She also loved the coolness of the evening, especially after the day was hot, walking with a smile on her face and a small spring in her step, Sakura felt most alive.  
  
Syaoran, preferred it when the day had turned completely into night. He liked it when, in the winter, the whole city looked as if it had turned into silver. He loved the cold breeze of the wind when he put his head out of the window, with his eyes closed and the breeze on his face, Syaoran felt most alive.  
  
For the first part of the evening, they did indeed make out. It had started when Syaoran gave Sakura a drink and Sakura, who was a bit oblivious in situations such as these, began to wipe away the excess liquid on her lips, which attracted all of Syaoran's attention. He was just a boy, and it's a well known fact that boys have harder times controlling themselves than girls do, so, before Sakura could finish her drink, Syaoran's lips were pressed down firmly on hers. She didn't resist though, after all, there were no strings attached. Also, Sakura had nearly melted the first time he kissed her. Though he would look as though he didn't care about anything she said, he certainly put all his attention into kissing her that first time, and with Syaoran, every time was the first time.  
  
They carried this on for the good part of an hour until Sakura broke away, gasping for breath. She looked into Syaoran's deep brown eyes and slowly pushed him off. His feet slid elegantly onto the floor. A few minutes of silence went by until Sakura's tummy gave an embarrassingly loud rumble. She laughed nervously and sat up straight.  
  
"I'm guessing you're hungry." Syaoran said sarcastically, though in a good way. Sakura nodded lightly.  
  
Shaking his head, Syaoran walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, where he was shocked to find that there was nothing there. Eventually, after looking up and down, he closed the fridge and looked in the cupboards, where there was equally enough nothingness as there was in the fridge.  
  
Sakura popped up behind him and looked in the cupboards also. She contemplated for a while before clapping her hands together and reaching into the cupboard. Syaoran looked on, a bit confused.  
  
"Sit down." She ordered, setting up some pans. "You OBVIOUSLY don't know how to make a meal out of nothing."  
  
Syaoran didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or an insult, so he obediently sat down on the sofa. The sound of sizzling and the aroma of yakitori soon came wafting up to his nostrils making his stomach growl as loudly as Sakura's.  
  
"So what do you wanna do?" Sakura asked suddenly, as if talking to herself. Turning around and putting his arm on the top of the sofa, Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," Sakura began, getting out some plates. "You said that modelling wasn't your passion, so what is?"  
  
Syaoran thought about this for a moment, his finger on his chin. Should he really trust this girl? Flicking his hair, he averted his eyes down.  
  
"A martial arts teacher." He said after some time.  
  
"Really?" Came Sakura's surprised response. She motioned for him to sit at the table.  
  
"My grandfather taught me martial arts when I was very young. It's about the only thing I AM passionate about."  
  
Sakura rested her chin in her hands and stared at Syaoran, as if looking for the thing that said 'MARTIAL ARTIST'.  
  
"You don't seem the type who likes to do physical exercise." Sakura laughed, after some time.  
  
Syaoran looked up from his yakitori. "And YOU don't look like the type who knows how to cook, but here we are."  
  
Sakura chose to take the remark as a compliment and tilted her head. "You like it then?"  
  
Nodding, Syaoran stuffed some more into his mouth. Sakura blushed and started to eat at her yakitori.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura looked at Syaoran.  
  
"What do you wanna do?"  
  
Sakura munched and looked at the ceiling, thinking. "I have no idea."  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I mean, I just live through each day. You have a plan, you're lucky, but I just go about everyday like the one before it." She searched Syaoran's face for some kind of reaction, but found none. He just sat there, his eyes looking almost vague.  
  
The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. It was followed by another make out session. Which was stopped short when Syaoran attempted to put his hands where they didn't belong.  
  
"Don't." Sakura gasped, taking his hand away from her thigh. "I'll go out with you, and I'll kiss you and everything, but I won't have sex with you. Find another girl to do that with."  
  
Syaoran's eyes softened slightly and he nodded, before leaning back into Sakura.  
  
The door silently opened, and a pair of shiny black shoes stepped lightly in. They made their way into the apartment and turned to face the sofa. The shoes belonged to a pair of tanned legs, which belonged to a small-framed body, which belonged to a head, which belonged to two burning red eyes.  
  
"Syaoran Li." A high voice rang out. Sakura suddenly felt him stiffen and he slowly sat up, as if afraid of what was watching him.  
  
When Syaoran had sat fully up, Sakura saw a girl standing there, her hands resting on her hips and a small frown on her lips. Her hair, which was so black, it shone a faint purple where the light rested on it, was put up in two buns, but with long streams of hair coming from the bottom. The other thing Sakura noticed was how red the girl's eyes were. They literally burned into Syaoran's as they stared at each other.  
  
"Meilin." He said quietly, after an awkward silence.  
  
The second he said it, the girl, Meilin, instantly turned her head to Sakura, her hair flicking around as her head moved.  
  
"And who are you?" She asked, sweetly, but nonetheless rudely.  
  
"Sakura." Was the equally sweetened reply.  
  
Meilin then turned her head back to Syaoran. She coughed and instantly, Syaoran got up.  
  
"I'll show you to the door." Syaoran said to Sakura nervously, holding out his hand. Which receded immediately when Meilin coughed again.  
  
At the door, Syaoran whispered an apology.  
  
"Who IS she?" Sakura asked trying to peer over Syaoran's shoulder at the Chinese girl.  
  
"My cousin, Meilin." He answered with a sigh. "We were supposed to get married when I turned eighteen, but it was called off when my mother died."  
  
"Oh." Sakura said, nodding slightly. She smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"This is just a fling, right?" She joked. Syaoran smiled and nodded before Sakura opened the door and got the hell out of there.  
  
Syaoran sighed for a second time and turned around, preparing to face the wrath of Meilin.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I got the CCS second movie! Wheeeeeeeee! It was so cool! I was switching between the English and the Japanese! It was a shock because the English voices were different. Can you BELIEVE Izzy from Digimon was Syaoran! My GOD he was soooo cool, especially when he was talking softly! Woooooo! But Sakura kept on calling him 'Shaoron,' so I was yelling abuse at the screen! And Tai was in it too! He was good aswell! Heh heh.... And the Japanese Kero was soooo cute! I think Aya Hisakawa played Skuld in Ah! My Goddess too! I was sitting there going, 'I know that voice! I know that voice!'. I should get out more.....  
  
Sakura Clover 


	5. Chapter 5 Dirty Apartment

Chapter 5: Dirty Apartment  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Now, THAT looks painful." Eriol observed as Syaoran walked into the homeroom with a huge red hand mark on his cheek.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks." Came Syaoran's reply as he sat down. Eriol put his fingers to the mark and Syaoran flinched.  
  
"Not as bad as it looks huh?" Eriol repeated, amused.  
  
"Ok, ok," Syaoran put his hands up in surrender. "It hurts like mad."  
  
"I'm guessing Meilin came for a surprise visit then."  
  
Syaoran stared at Eriol. It really WAS creepy how his friend was able to do that. As usual, he sighed and began to re-enact that Friday night.  
  
*^*^*FLASHBACK*^*^*  
  
The minute Sakura had closed the door; Syaoran's stomach gave a sickening lurch. He turned around, preparing himself for the worst, but he found that Meilin was in the kitchen fixing a sandwich. With all defences up, Syaoran plodded in after her.  
  
"Did you have a nice trip?" He managed to mumble, his head down and his eyes up.  
  
Meilin just ignored him; she lightly put the two slices of bread together and placed them on a plate.  
  
Clearing his throat, Syaoran repeated his question but she continued to ignore him. Meilin walked over to the sofa where she neatly placed herself and began to eat. Syaoran followed like a little puppy. (I hate dogs, blah!)  
  
The two sat in silence as Meilin slowly chewed her way through the sandwich. Syaoran's heart was pumping like crazy and he began to worry that Meilin could hear it. Stealthily, he eyed his cousin up. She was very pretty and a lot of guys back in Hong Kong had been desperate to date her. Syaoran was the one who had to protect her from these perverts as Meilin, smart as she was, didn't hang around with those hormonal boys, therefore she didn't know what they were thinking about her.  
  
But, of course, because of having to constantly watch Meilin and chase away the boys who, let's face it, just wanted her for her body, Syaoran and Meilin's mother began talking. In the end, it was decided that Syaoran would marry Meilin when she turned eighteen.  
  
Though the thought of marrying this stubborn girl absolutely repulsed Syaoran, he couldn't disobey his mother and, even though Syaoran would feel disgusted with himself when he thought this, his mother dying and therefore stopping the wedding made it feel like a huge weight was lifted from his fifteen year old shoulders.  
  
Meilin, on the other hand, had taken this engagement VERY seriously. She would watch her own mother and literally take notes on how to be a good housewife. Although she would lie awake at night and wonder if Syaoran really did love her like she loved him, she was very passionate at being the perfect wife for Syaoran.  
  
Finishing her sandwich, Meilin brushed the crumbs onto the empty plate and sat up. Syaoran who gestured to take her plate immediately followed her.  
  
That was when, before he even got a word out, Meilin whirled round and slapped him straight across the face.  
  
"How many times do you clean this apartment?!" She yelled at the dumbfounded Syaoran. "And your sink is COMPLETELY disgusting, this sofa has crumbs down it and you left a glass on the floor!"  
  
As she ranted, Syaoran just stared at her, completely taken by surprise. His cheek was beginning to go numb.  
  
When Meilin had finished, she shoved the plate into Syaoran's hands and strutted into his bedroom. He quickly flung the plate onto the table and rushed into his room, where he was met by one of Meilin's t-shirts flying at him. Syaoran managed to duck and watched as his cousin emptied her suitcase and made herself comfy on his bed.  
  
"Don't worry." She said to Syaoran, her eyes closed. "I'm only staying for a little while."  
  
There was nothing more that he could do. Meilin was the bossiest person he'd ever met and he knew that no matter how much he protested, she would just get more and more stubborn.  
  
Plus, she had also taken Martial Arts. And she was good. Very good.  
  
So, with a heavy heart, Syaoran ended up sleeping on the sofa that night. His mind suddenly flitted back to when Sakura had slept on the sofa. Now he genuinely felt bad for her, as his sofa was less than comfy.  
  
Waking up in the morning, Meilin had left him a note saying that she'd gone shopping with a friend and once again, Syaoran was again left alone.  
  
He ate his cereal and took his cold shower. Then, grabbing his car keys, he left the house.  
  
*^*^*END FLASHBACK*^*^*  
  
"Whoa." Was all Eriol could say. "So she slapped you because you didn't keep the apartment TIDY?"  
  
Syaoran nodded pathetically and put his head in his hands.  
  
"If she finds out what I'm doing with Sakura," He mumbled. "She's gonna kill me."  
  
Eriol just smiled.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
My God! That was crappy! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't really have a clue what I was writing about! And my sister keeps on pestering me to get off the computer, which is putting me off too. -Shakes fist-  
  
My cousin went to New York, and she brought back a Hello Kitty Statue of Liberty Frame, a key chain and a bookmark for me! YAAAAY! I'm also chuffed that none of you have the second CCS movie! Heh heh heh heh.... ........  
  
Because I live in England, it's REALLY hard to get anything Japanese, and if I do end up getting something good, it always ends up being a dubbed version. (Curses.) So I went mad on the Internet! I didn't get it on this site but you can! It's called www.dantz.co.uk , it delivers to England AND the USA!  
  
I PROMISE the next one will be better!  
  
Sakura Clover 


	6. Chapter 6 Cherry Blossom

Chyaputa- 6: Sakura no Shojou/Atarashii Kimochi  
  
(Chapter 6: Cherry Blossom Girl/ New Feelings)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"You're an idiot, Syaoran," Was the first thing Sakura said to me after I had explained my ordeal over a large, over-chocolaty milkshake.  
  
I said at her, the confusion must have been evident in my face as she rolled her eyes and took a large slurp from her glass.  
  
"She's obviously jealous! She was just too shy to say so!" Now I was even MORE confused. Meilin said she didn't feel THAT way about me now, so why would she be jealous? And embarrassed?! Meilin Li didn't GET embarrassed!  
  
Giving up on trying to figure the female species, I also took a slurp from my overly vanilla milkshake. It tasted like soft sugar. I hate it when there's too much sugar.  
  
"You should be nice to her." Sakura said, after some silence. "It must be hard for her to get over a guy she's liked for so long." She rested her head on her hand. For some inexplicable reason, I found a blush rise to my cheeks. I quickly averted my gaze to the window and took a huge gulp from my milkshake; causing it to go down the wrong tube and making me have a coughing fit. Sakura patted my back, even though it didn't help, I just felt like an idiot.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Summer was beginning to finally come around, and instead of being in my stuffy car all the time, we decided to walk instead. I was walking unusually slowly, with my hands stuffed in my trouser pockets. I was reluctant taking Sakura home because that meant that I'd have to go back to my apartment.  
  
Where Meilin was lying in wait for me.  
  
Like a spider.  
  
And I was the prey!  
  
Shaking my head, I decided to think about something else. The trees are a nice shade of green; the sky is a nice shade of orange.........  
  
"Syaoran?" I heard a questioning voice. Looking up, I found Sakura staring at me with wide emarald eyes.  
  
"You okay?" She asked. Was that worry in her voice?! "You seem kinda out of it."  
  
For what must have been the fifth time that day, the colour rushed straight to my face. I managed to mumble something about being all right and tried to turn my head to face something else, but her face was imprinted in my mind. What the hell was happening?! Why am I blushing so much today?! Was I like this yesterday?! I scanned my memory banks. Yesterday had been the day me and Sakura had made out of my sofa.........  
  
I could feel the heat emanating from my face. I felt like an over-hormonal schoolboy! Suddenly, it all came flooding back, like some sort of distant memory. The taste of her lips, the feel of her soft hair, hearing her ragged breathing.  
  
Shut up Syaoran! Stop thinking you baka!  
  
All this time, Sakura had been looking at me quizzically, as if I was some old geezer who was talking to his invisible other self in the middle of the street. I was finally able to compose myself, after what seemed like half an hour and was able to continue walking along the road with her.  
  
So what IS this feeling? I don't remember feeling it with any other girl I've been with. I know one thing, this..........condition has obviously only just started, and so, it's just a matter of making it go away again.  
  
With my determination doubled, I was content on not thinking about Sakura. I was doing pretty well for about five minutes.  
  
Until she slipped her hand into mine.  
  
She must've of noticed right? My hand was so clammy, and I swear I was shaking. But she continued holding it, with a small smile playing on her face.  
  
That's it! She's teasing me! That.........argh, I can't think of a word for it! But she's definitely leading me on! She knows! She knows!  
  
Knows what? Says a little voice in my head.  
  
She knows!  
  
Knows what?  
  
She just.........knows!  
  
Well that makes as much sense as a chocolate teapot!  
  
I don't know what she knows! She just knows!  
  
Oh, what? That you appear to have a huuuuuuge cru..........  
  
Shut up!  
  
Ehehehehehehhe, not so cool now eh? Eehehehehhehe  
  
Sakura's house finally came into view. I was still having a mental struggle with myself. It sucked.  
  
I walked her to her door, like a proper gentleman. She looked at me and I looked at her.  
  
"Thanks for buying me lunch." She smiled her dazzling smile. "You wanna come in?"  
  
Me?  
  
In Sakura's house?!  
  
My head almost exploded.  
  
"I better head back." I said, coolly. She didn't suspect a thing! "Meilin's probably waiting to beat me up and I shouldn't keep her waiting."  
  
And.........  
  
She laughed.  
  
She laughed at my joke!  
  
Even more astounding, I made a joke!  
  
I grinned sheepishly as she brought up her hand to conceal her mouth as she giggled like a little schoolgirl. I got a warm feeling in my stomach.  
  
"You know," I said as casually as I could. "You shouldn't hide your mouth when you laugh, you have a great smile."  
  
Did I just say that? It sounded sincere too!  
  
It WAS sincere.  
  
Her face turned almost serious as she looked at me, trying to find any hint of falseness. And for once, there wasn't any.  
  
"Arigatou." She whispered, looking sheepishly at her shoes.  
  
Now I was back in control! I was calm and collected. I gently took her chin in my hand and leaned in, she leaned in to..........  
  
And her front swung open, revealing a tall, dark figure.  
  
I jumped away from her as fast as I could and looked at the figure with the homicidal frown on his face.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, this is my brother, Touya. Touya, this is Syaoran." Sakura said happily, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Touya was a good head and a half taller than me, with broad shoulders and messy jet-black hair. His eyes were glowing with anger, and I swear I saw a small vein pop out from his neck.  
  
I bowed quickly, saying goodbye to Sakura and zooming down the street.  
  
*^*^*  
  
I slumped on the sofa (Meilin was still occupying the bed.), thinking about what had happened in the hour I had been with Sakura that day.  
  
Just an innocent outing to a café had turned into a madcap hour of uncontrollable emotions and talking to myself in my head. I'm sure Sakura had entered her house more than a little on the confused side of things.  
  
Meilin strolled by me with a sandwich in her mouth.  
  
"Oyashumi nashai." She mumbled, closing MY bedroom door.  
  
I ran my hand through my hair. Whatever happened today, I was determined for it NOT to happen again!  
  
I suddenly remembered asking my mother what love was. I must have been about ten, and we had watched some lovey-dovey, Mills and Boon type film and I remember being totally bewildered as to why two people would go through hell and back, tackling racism, other men (or woman,) and basically obstacles that needed to be overcome in order for the movie to have a plot, just because they simply loved each other. What if their love wasn't real? Or one of them suddenly decides that it actually wasn't worth it.  
  
All the explanations I've seen in movies and read about in books about love, I've never actually experienced any emotions like that. I've never been full of so much love for someone that I couldn't breathe. Nor did I think of a girl, day or night, or how they felt when I touched their arms or the smell of their hair.  
  
Opening my eyes slightly, staring up and the dull grey ceiling, I realised that I hadn't experienced anything.  
  
Deciding not to think about stuff like that, I just my eyes tight and rolled over, covering myself with my blankets.  
  
And falling onto the floor.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ummmm...........how does 'sorry' sound? I have NO excuse as to why I haven't been updating, apart from I got the KareKano box set! -Jumps in the air- but the series stopped at around book 8, so I didn't really see anything I hadn't read in the graphic novels. And I also got the first D.N. Angel graphic novel! AND a graphics tablet! -Strokes her tablet- Mwahahahhahahhahaa!  
  
Anyways, I decided that this'll probably be a kinda short fic, no more than about 12 chapters. Ten at the minimum I think.  
  
So I hopes you had a nice Easter. I only had a few eggs but dad and me had a chocolate run the day before Easter anyways, so I think I'm going off chocolate, bleaurgh. Read and review please!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Sakura Clover 


	7. Chapter 7 Syaoran V Takamura

Chapter 7-Syaoran V. Takamura

I woke up with the sun on my face. Rolling over, I buried my head in my pillows. It didn't work. I'm usually a morning person, but I was just so tired!  
  
Grumbling to no one in particular, I slipped out of my bed and plodded downstairs.  
  
"Ohayou Sakura!" My dad said, putting a pile of pancakes on a large plate. Ever since I can remember, whenever I've woken up, dad has ALWAYS been making breakfast. It's like he KNOWS when I'll wake up!  
  
"Ohayou." I yawned, then, turning to the small table, I looked at the new picture of my mother, Nadeshiko. "Ohayou." I whispered. I know it's pretty stupid saying good morning to a picture, but I just can't start my day without doing it. Today, she was wearing a white dress, it was a nice summers day and she was sitting on a swing, her hair tumbling down her back. My mother was so beautiful.  
  
I piled some pancakes onto my plate. Can't miss breakfast! I've never understood people who don't eat breakfast; I couldn't LIVE without eating food! Literally.  
  
I brushed my teeth and got dressed. Looking out of the window, the sun shining brightly and birds chirping, I felt so alive. It was a lovely day, I had my health and.........  
  
A jet-black car stopped exactly outside my house. Right on time, as usual. I felt my heat beginning to beat just a fraction of a bit faster as HE stepped lightly out of the car.  
  
I can't be sure when it happened. All I know is that it did. One day, I saw Syaoran in a completely different light. Of course, how do I tell him I've fallen in love with him? He'd probably laugh at me, or look at me pityingly, and then he'd decide to call the whole thing off!  
  
Sakura's over-active imagination  
  
"S..........Syaoran kun?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I.... well...I ......I love you Syaoran kun!"  
  
"Oh no, not ANOTHER girl who's in love with me........." -Sweeps hair back-  
  
"What?"  
  
-Trying to be sympathetic- "I appreciate it and all, but I'm just not ready to start a relationship, especially with someone so..........plain."  
  
End  
  
I nearly fell out of my window. He'd NEVER return my crazy feelings. I went back downstairs feeling a little sad. Not only am I in love with a boy who's using me because he's bored, this makes my experiment a complete dud. Maybe you CAN'T be in a neutral relationship without at least ONE person falling in love. Dammit all.  
  
He knocked at the door, and, checking myself in the mirror, I opened the door. It's really strange but, I can tell when Syaoran's at my door. He has a sort of arrogant, impatient knock. Like, some people, they knock quietly, like they didn't want to be discovered at the door. Whereas Syaoran knocks loudly, as if he's saying 'Here I am!' in any case, I always know it's him.  
  
"Hey Syaoran kun!" I greeted, feeling a little better, sunny mornings ALWAYS make me happy!  
  
"H...........hey." He stuttered. His cheeks red. It must be HOT in his car!  
  
Shouting goodbye to my dad, I stepped out into the street. A cool, faint breeze blew through my hair, it was an AMAZING day! I stretched and took a deep breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Syaoran staring at me. Immediately I dropped my hands, embarrassed. Tomoyo always said that I was like a little child sometimes, laughing because it's a warm day, or crying because I'd picked a beautiful flower, then realized it would die. She also said that that's what made me so adorable. I'm guess I'm a little weird.  
  
I'm ALWAYS acting weird in front of Syaoran. Like the time I talked to a huge willow tree, he gave me the strangest look.  
  
We got to his car and he opened the door for me, he's such a gentleman, and off we drove to school.  
  
"I still think he's a jerk." Tomoyo complained, crossing her arms for what must have been the third time.  
  
"Tomoyo chaaaaaaan." I whined, it was great having Syaoran as a 'boyfriend', but Tomoyo's disapproval was upsetting me. We've been friends since before I can remember, and Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi was friends with my mother, so what Tomoyo thought meant a lot to me. It was the first time we've ever disagreed on something.  
  
"Don't give me those puppy-dog eyes!" She cried, smiling at me. That was why Tomoyo was so wonderful, even though she HATED Syaoran, she wouldn't let it get in the way of our friendship. As she once said 'So long as you're happy Sakura chan, I'm happy!' I'm glad we're friends.  
  
I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "You're so wonderful Tomoyo chan." I whispered, burying my head in her shoulder.  
  
"C...complimenting me won't get you anywhere either!" She stuttered, blushing madly. She blushes so much!  
  
I squeezed her tighter. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine........." I began to sing. She loved that song, sighing, she gave in.  
  
"I don't like him." She said bluntly. "But I SUPPOSE, if he makes you happy........." She trailed off.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo!" I cried, glomping her. "You're the BEST!" I gave her a sisterly kiss on the cheek. She laughed nervously and tucked a strand of purple hair behind her ear.  
  
"S..........Sakura chan." She was fully red now. I laughed at her as the bell rang.  
  
"See you in second period!" I chuckled, running off. Turning around slightly, I saw her put the tips of her fingers on the cheek I kissed and smile.The day went by surprisingly quickly. I found myself waiting for Syaoran before I even knew it. The sun was still beating down and I was still in a great mood.  
  
"You look gorgeous." I heard a whisper in my ear and a strong hand grip my shoulder.  
  
My mood just turned sour.  
  
"What the hell do YOU want?" I spat, not even bothering to turn around.  
  
"Why, you of course!" He said, seductively. His hand sliding down my shoulder. I couldn't move. It disgusted me to have his hands on me, I felt like I was going to be sick.  
  
"Get your hands off me." I said, anger rising up in me. Words popped into my head, that my brother, Touya had once said to me.  
  
'If you're ever attacked, Sakura, be sure to drag your heel down the attacker's shin, also, dig your nails into their wrists and if they're male, kick them in the nuts.'  
  
I was prepared to do anything to get those slimy hands off of me.  
  
"Come on baby, you used to love it when I touched you........."  
  
I was raising my heel in preparation. Go for the wrists, shins and nuts.  
  
Wrists, shins and nuts.  
  
Wrists, shins and nuts.  
  
"You know, Takamura," Came a cool voice. "She said for you to get away from her. If I were you, I'd listen."  
  
My heart rose. Takamura's hand gripped my waist, but I could feel him shaking.  
  
"What do you want, Li?!" Takamura's voice quivered. "Can't you see I'm talking to my girlfriend?!"  
  
I heard Syaoran's footsteps coming closer. "That would be EX-girlfriend, Takamura, she dumped your sorry ass."  
  
"Fuck off Li, you don't know shit."  
  
I felt another hand on my other shoulder, this one was strong too, only it was more comforting.  
  
"I know that she can't stand you, neither can I for that matter. Go home, Takamura, she's with me now. Get over it."  
  
Thinking back, those weren't very threatening words, but the way he said them sent chills down my spine as well as Takamura's. His grip loosened and he stomped off, muttering death threats.  
  
"Amateur." Syaoran scoffed. I turned to look at him.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Uh huh," I replied, my adrenalin was pumping and I was shaking slightly. I could've taken Takamura.  
  
I suddenly saw relief flood into Syaoran's chocolate brown eyes. It was only a fleeting look, but I saw it none the less.  
  
"Good, cos if you go off with Takamura again, I'll be stuck with Meilin, and she'll make me clean the apartment every week."  
  
I laughed, the adrenalin surge dying down. Syaoran looked at the ground, blushing.  
  
"I could've taken him on you know!" I said crossly, as we walked to his apartment.  
  
Syaoran snorted loudly, "Sure you could...Sakura." He practically whispered my name. It sent shivers down my body. The good kind of shivers.  
  
We walked in silence for a little while, both with little pink tints in our cheeks. Is it me, or do people blush a lot?  
  
"So how would you have kicked his ass then?" Syaoran asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, I would've scraped his shins with my heel!" I went through the list that Touya had taught me. Syaoran winced slightly when I got the kicking in the nuts part.  
  
"Lemme guess," He said when I had finished. "You're brother taught you those?"  
  
I giggled, surprised. "Yeah! When a girl was attacked a few blocks away from our house, he went berserk and taught me all these different moves!"  
  
We were stepping into his apartment now, Meilin was nowhere to be seen, Syaoran told me she was on a boating trip with one of her friends.  
  
"So what other moves did he teach you?"  
  
I scanned my memory banks.  
  
"Oh, he taught me how to kick!" I jumped up and down; I felt very big and strong talking about fighting.  
  
"Oh yeah? Let me see." Syaoran smiled. Is it me, or has Syaoran become a bit more relaxed since I first met him?  
  
I got into position and thrust my right leg into the air. Syaoran watched like a teacher, his finger on his lips. After analysing me, he stood in front of me.  
  
"Try kicking me." He stated. I stared.  
  
"Come on, show me what you've got!"  
  
Shrugging my shoulders, I positioned myself and thrust my leg straight towards him.  
  
I didn't even touch him.  
  
I guess I didn't calculate the distance or something, because I lost my balance and went hurtling to the floor.  
  
"Don't worry." He choked, trying to suppress a laugh. "Even if you had hit me, it wouldn't of hurt." He helped me up.  
  
"What do you mean?!" I growled, embarrassed.  
  
"For starters, your positioning is all wrong, you have to balance out your weight."  
  
(A.N.: I know NOTHING about kicking people! I'm making it up as I go along!)  
  
I pouted, this wasn't any fun. I was supposed to dazzle him with my superhuman strength and talent for kicking.  
  
He shook his head and came up behind me, taking my small hands into his.  
  
"You have to clench your fists, like this." He closed my hands over mine. I could smell him, and he smelled DAMN good.  
  
"Uh huh." I said, not really paying attention.  
  
"Now," He said, breathing into my ear. "Turn your body to the side."  
  
I was in a complete daze, not even with Takamura had I felt this nervous and intoxicated.  
  
Our bodies turned in unison.  
  
"Lean back a bit." His voice was getting softer. Oh God! I'm going to faint!  
  
I leaned into his toned chest.  
  
"Raise your right leg, but keep it bent."  
  
This is enough, if I could just stay like this.........  
  
"Kick it out."  
  
Our legs went out into the air. I was having trouble with my balance. I could feel his breath on me. His hands were wrapped around mine. It was like we were one person!  
  
My eyes were closing. I was more in love with him than I thought. I felt like crying out. If only we could stay like this!  
  
His chest was moving up and down with each breath he was taking. I could feel his heart pounding.  
  
"Take it down now." He said, almost inaudibly.  
  
Down came our legs, I felt so weak! What was happening?!  
  
We were just standing there, Syaoran behind me with his hands on mine. My eyes were fully closed, listening to his breathing; his presence was all around me. I'm not sure how long we stood there, but it felt like it wasn't long enough.  
  
This is enough God, I don't need anymore.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked. My eyes opened.  
  
"What what?" I replied.  
  
"What did you just say? Something about God?"  
  
Oh, poopie! I've GOT to learn how to stop thinking aloud!  
  
"N..........nothing!" I took my head off of his chest, his hands left mine. I suddenly felt cold, I wanted him back!  
  
"Want a drink?" Syaoran asked coolly. I looked at him. His face was the reddest I have ever seen in him. He was clearly flustered. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I mumbled. He went off into the kitchen area while I staggered to the sofa.  
  
What the HECK is going on with me?! This was crazy! The movie, Ghost suddenly popped into my head, along with the song 'Unchained Melody,' I think it was the part where Whoopie Goldberg turned into Patrick Swayze or something. I never liked that movie, but it was stuck in my head now!

After we had watched a movie, and my head had gone through every love song it knew, I found myself walking out of the apartment with Syaoran.  
  
We went down the cold, pearl-white stairs in silence. Upon reaching the entrance door of the apartment complex, I noticed a familiar looking purple head. I went out the door to find Tomoyo looking around nervously, as if she was lost.  
  
"Tomoyo chan!" I called. She spun around almost instantly.  
  
"Sakura chan!" She said in complete surprise. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Syaoran lives in this apartment building!" I laughed, bringing her into a hug. I swear I told her that.  
  
"Oh," Was the reply, "I was just.........passing by."  
  
I drew away and smiled at her, she smiled back. "You're so red, Sakura chan!" She exclaimed, feeling my hot cheeks.  
  
I chuckled nervously. Tomoyo took her hand away and looked past me at Syaoran. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
It was strange, I knew Tomoyo couldn't stand Syaoran, I could see the hate in her eyes, but there was something else too. I looked at Syaoran, he had the same look. Like they knew something, like they were at some sort of understanding about something. Syaoran nodded at Tomoyo and she nodded back. They knew something I didn't know.  
  
"Oh," Syaoran said suddenly, "I've forgotten my keys. Be right back." He strolled back into the building. I made my way to his car.  
  
"So where were you going that you'd be near Syaoran's apartment, Tomoyo chan?" I asked.  
  
"I was.........on my way to the store. We've run out of Soya sauce."  
  
I smiled; it was good to see Tomoyo. I would've been a nervous wreck if I had stayed alone with Syaoran any longer.  
  
"Well, maybe Syaoran will give you a ride to the store!" I offered. She smiled and accepted.  
  
The sun was beginning to set; the sky was a beautiful pink colour. We were sitting on the front of Syaoran's car when I heard footsteps.  
  
I turned around.  
  
Tomoyo gasped.  
  
Takamura smirked.  
  
Before any words were exchanged, he lunged himself at me. I jumped out the way. What was this guy, desperate or something?!  
  
I made to run, but my wrist was grabbed. Takamura dragged me into his chest, like he did at the end of school. His hands began to roam. I struggled like mad. This wasn't happening! Was he going to rape me?!  
  
Takamura gave a suddenly lurch. Tomoyo had jumped on him and was scratching furiously at his face. Love surged through me as Tomoyo tackled Takamura. Even though she was weak and smaller than him, she was willing to hurt herself for me.  
  
He flung her to the ground easily. He grunted, almost like a pig and forced me onto the car.  
  
His eyes were a crazy colour. He had a scary grin plastered on his face as leaned in and kissed me. I've never had a kissed that hurt before; his lips were forced upon mine, if hurt like mad and I was terrified. Really, REALLY terrified.  
  
My eyes were wide open and I noticed a weak spot. Using my lesson of the day on how to kick and almost faint at the same time, I slammed my foot into his 'unmentionables', he gave out a loud yell, arching his back with the pain. I pushed him off me and went in the direction of the apartment. Tomoyo had disappeared and my legs were wobbly from the shock.  
  
"Bitch!" I heard him cry, and then his footsteps began to follow mine. Did I mention Takamura was on the track team?  
  
I knew I probably wouldn't make it into the building, but I had to try. My heart was bursting out of my chest. My wrist was stinging from where he had grabbed it violently.  
  
His hand brushed against my hand. He was right behind me! I have NEVER been so afraid! Where was Tomoyo? Where was Syaoran?! All the things Touya had taught me went straight out of my head as his hand grabbed a chunk of my hair. I screamed an ear-piercing scream.  
  
"Shut up!" He hissed, grabbing my face, forcing me to look at him.  
  
This wasn't the Takamura I knew! I admit, he was incredibly egotistical, even when I was dating him, but this.........this was mad!  
  
My eyes were filling up with tears, my whole body was aching. He raised his beefy arm.  
  
This was it, he was gonna kill me! Did he want me so bad that he'd hurt me?  
  
My eyesight became blotchy, my body was shaking. I braced myself for the cutting pain of a punch from a large jock.  
  
It never came.  
  
I heard a sort of squeal, and then I was on my knees, crying uncontrollably. I felt comforting arms wrap around my shoulders and the smell of lavender shampoo filled my nostrils.  
  
"Oh Sakura chan." Tomoyo sobbed, rocking my back and forth.  
  
Through the tears I could make out two figures, one beefy, out of proportion one on the floor and a tall, slim one standing over him.  
  
I wiped my tears away furiously, and moved Tomoyo's arm to get a better view.  
  
Takamura was now on his feet, a bloody splotch where his nose should've been and Syaoran hadn't moved, there wasn't a hair out of place.  
  
I have never seen him so angry.  
  
His eyes were a burning red; his mouth was twisted into a menacing scowl, his fists were balled up so tight, they were turning white. He just stood there, staring at Takamura with so much hate. It was the first time I've ever been truly afraid of Syaoran.  
  
Takamura wobbled as he regained his balance, he also had a look of hatred plastered on his bloodstained face, but it wasn't as scary or as menacing as Syaoran's. He lunged at the brown haired boy, yelling as he did, but Syaoran merely stepped out of the way, bringing his right fist up into Takamura's stomach.  
  
He was back on the ground, retching from the shear force that attacked his stomach. But back up he got, until Syaoran drove his knee into Takamura, putting him back down. Takamura squealed and gasped for breath but Syaoran was merciless, he punched the jock in the legs and kicked his sides. The noises Takamura was making were horrible, like a pig being strangled.  
  
"Stop!" Tomoyo cried, her face wet with tears, but Syaoran wasn't listening. He was making small grunts from using all that force kicking Takamura.  
  
Pushing Tomoyo away, I slowly climbed to my feet. My whole body was defying me; it was heavy, like it wasn't mine. Tomoyo grabbed my arm to steady me. I raised my head.  
  
"Syaoran." I squeaked. Even my voice had failed me.  
  
To my surprise, he stopped, mid-kick and looked at me. I must've looked a sight because the hate left his eyes, to be replaced with fear and panic. He ran over to me, as my legs failed me and scooped me into his arms. Tomoyo was still sobbing and Takamura was lying still on the hard concrete ground.  
  
I just stayed still, my knees half on the ground and half in the air from where Syaoran was embracing me. He ran his hands through my hair and began to rock, like Tomoyo had done. His body was shaking violently and he made sounds like he was sobbing, into my shoulder.  
  
"Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen." Was all he said, over and over. Whether he was apologising for not being there or for beating Takamura half to death, I have no idea. I was too weak to raise my arms and hug him back, so I just clung weakly to his shirt.  
  
I heard muffled voices, one was Tomoyo's and one was another girl I didn't know. I then heard the beeping of a mobile phone. I guess someone was ringing an ambulance or something.  
  
After a while, I heard sirens. So someone had called an ambulance. Syaoran still clung to me, rocking and shaking. Small hiccups came from him from time to time, but mostly, he was silent.  
  
I heard a man's voice; he was obviously shocked at what had happened. I heard Tomoyo talking through giant sobs. A hand gently took my shoulder and said something that sounded soothing. It tried to pull me away from Syaoran, but he just held on tighter.  
  
"We have to check her." I heard, Syaoran's arms muffled my hearing.  
  
After some persuading by the ambulance man, I felt the grip on me loosen. Syaoran's face brushed past mine. My vision was still a little blurred but I could see his face.  
  
His eyes were welled with un-shedded tears; there was desperation in them. His face was devoid of any colour and his hair was messy. He looked terrible. I found myself being drawn further and further away from him. I wanted to kick and scream! Let me go back to Syaoran! I want him!  
  
The man was saying things to me but I wasn't listening, I kept my eyes locked on Syaoran's. I mouthed his name. I could hear more sirens, they hurt my head. Then, Syaoran's eyes broke away from mine as he was handcuffed and put into a police car.I can TOTALLY explain! My computer decided to break down, so we had to take it to the computer shop, which made the problem worse. I can't tell you how many times we had to take it back! Now, it's FINALLY back in my arms! Or fingers, whichever. Plus, I've been addicted to FFX-2; I got the bad ending though, so I'm redoing it. I love the song, 100 Words! I kind of REALLY got into writing this chapter, I was on a role! Plus, I was listening to TONS of soppy, lovey-dovey music while I was writing this so it just sort of...happened! Not bad for spur of the moment eh?  
  
OK! Answer time!  
  
Tsuki no Tenshi: Mills and Boon are a book publishing company that specialise in romantic, pointless books! There's a particular longhaired blond guy who models for the covers whose name I've forgotten. I've never read one of them actually, but it would be cool too!  
  
Anjuliet: I'm sooooo jealous! I've only EVER seen the Nelvana ones! -Pout- Yup! I'm English! No one EVER reads the Bio thingy!  
  
Katana Hime: Dogs are... SCARY! Seriously! My Brother's scared of them! They always bark at me! They slobber and need SOOOOO much attention! Oh well, you like what ya like! Oyashumi Nashai is really Oyasumi Nasai, which means goodnight, but because she had a sandwich in her mouth, it came out as Oyashumi Nashai.  
  
New addiction: Fruits Basket! Yay Yuki and Kyo!  
  
Sakura Clover 


	8. Chapter 8 Mr Li and Touya

Chapter 8: Mr Li and Touya Kinomoto

After the fight, Sakura was not allowed out of her house for two weeks. Touya would take her to school and Mr Kinomoto would pick her up again. She also had to take a few counselling sessions, but she was deemed healthy and not terribly affected.  
  
Takamura was taken to court, he was charged with Grievous Bodily Harm and attempted rape. He was sentenced to five years in jail.  
  
Syaoran wasn't taken to court but he was charged with Grievous Bodily Harm also, and had to spend three months in the cells.  
  
It had been so long. He looked at the familiar scene before him. The same shops, the same feel, the same memories.  
  
The only thing that had changed was the time, and the new emotions. To him, this place was as bad as it was good. He looked to his left, at the theatre. It had been remodelled.  
  
This was where he met her.  
  
Driving a long a little more, he saw the Penguin Park.  
  
This was where he had confessed his love.  
  
He drove past the hospital.  
  
This was where his son was born.  
  
Turning the corner, onto an almost deserted street, he felt a stinging sensation in his chest.  
  
This was where the crash had happened.  
  
It was such an empty, innocent looking street. Cars barely came past this little road.  
  
'It's the quiet streets you've got to watch out for.' He thought, bitterly, a sad smile flickering across his face.

  
  
Syaoran was sitting in his cell when the warden told him he had a visitor. Slowly getting up from his bed, he followed the older man down the hall and into a room with smash-proof windows running down the middle.  
  
The brown-haired boy was shown to a both in the corner, picking up the cream-coloured phone, he put it to his ear.  
  
"Hello." He said, not really looking at his visitor.  
  
"Hello son." Was the uncertain reply.  
  
A few minutes of awkward silence went by.  
  
"So how has school been?" Mr Li asked, trying to start a conversation going. He was a tall man in his forties; he had streaks of grey running through his light brown hair and wrinkles on his forehead and around his mouth. It was obvious where Syaoran had got his got looks from, Mr Li's face contours were the same, chiselled, yet still strangely boyish, you could say that Mr Li looked like an older Syaoran. The only difference was that Syaoran's eyes were a dark, amber-brown, whereas his father had soft, grey eyes. Syaoran got his eyes from his mother.  
  
Syaoran shrugged to the question, still avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Okay I s'pose." He answered.  
  
The older man sighed into the phone. Ever since his mother..........passed away, Syaoran had been so distant. No matter what he did, Syaoran would just push away.  
  
"I hear you're here because of a girl." He continued, raising an eyebrow. If Syaoran weren't going to be sociable, he'd still be, even if he had to do the talking for the both of them.  
  
At this, Syaoran shifted in his seat and glanced at his father.  
  
"Yeah." He said, almost softly.  
  
Mr Li now finally had his son's attention. That was a good thing.  
  
"Was she worth it?" He asked, leaning in a little closer.  
  
Syaoran's face was defiant, but Mr Li could see his amber eyes glazing over and a small taint on his cheeks.  
  
"Yes."

  
  
"Touya! I'm fine! Really!" Sakura protested as her older brother escorted her to the corner shop.  
  
"You're fine NOW," He said, grabbing her hand. "But what about when you get into the shop, when you're paying, when you're walking home!" His eyebrows came down so far; they looked almost like one whole eyebrow, shaped like a V.  
  
Sakura sighed loudly, but she was smiling inwardly. Her brother was so cute! Even if he did go over the edge when it came to protecting her, at least he was there.  
  
They made it the shop, with Touya giving any boy who looked at Sakura a death-glare.  
  
"So this Shu-o-rin guy, kicked the hell outta Takamura eh?" Touya asked, sounding almost pleased.  
  
"ShA-o-rAn!" Sakura corrected. "And yes, he did."  
  
"Underestimated the little punk." Touya muttered to himself, taking a huge lick from Sakura's ice cream.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura yelled, covering her ice cream with her free hand.  
  
They walked on in silence for a little while, taking in the sun. Summer was ending and autumn was beginning to pop its head round the corner.  
  
"How long he got left in the slammer?" Touya asked.  
  
"About two and a half months I think." Sakura replied, finishing off her cone.  
  
"He loves you, you know." Touya said, out of the blue.  
  
Choking on her cone, Sakura looked up at her dark-haired brother.  
  
"W-what?" She gasped, as Touya patted her back, none-to-lightly.  
  
"You mean you haven't noticed?!" Touya hit her extra hard. "You kaijuu!"  
  
He hit her on the back of the head.  
  
"I am NOT a kaijuu!" She cried, grabbing her head and turning on him. She glared at him for a while and then-  
  
"How do YOU know he loves me?"  
  
Touya laughed and stroked his chin. "Elementary, my dear Sakura." He said, putting on a terrible English accent.  
  
Put her hands on her hips, she once again glared at her brother. "Don't be so stupid!" She said.  
  
"Ok, ok," He waved his hand nonchantly. "It's so easy to tell." His face became soft as he looked at his sister.  
  
"It's the way he looks at you." He said, smiling lightly.  
  
Before Sakura knew it, she was intrigued. "The way he looks at me?"  
  
"Yeah." Was the reply as Touya ran his large hands through his jet-black hair. "He looks at you like you're the only person in the world." He looked up the sky, his black eyes becoming distant. Sakura knew who he was thinking about.  
  
"You only know all that crap because YOU do it with Yuki kun!" She retorted, smiling evilly.  
  
At this, Touya suddenly lost his coolness and became tomato-red. "S...Sakura chan!" He stuttered, staring at the floor.  
  
Touya always became embarrassed and clumsy whenever anyone mentioned his best friend. Yukito had been Touya's friend since they were ten. He had gone with Touya everywhere, calmed the boy down when he was angry, and comforted him when he was sad. Over the time, both Sakura AND Touya had developed crushes on the white-haired boy. While Sakura got over her girlish crush and found someone she truly cared for, Touya's crush had turned into a deep love for his friend. Of course, he would NEVER confess to Yuki.  
  
"You should TELL HIM Touya kun!" Sakura laughed as her brother composed himself. He thought his secret love WAS a secret, but not from Sakura!  
  
"I-I can't!" He protested, turning red again at the thought of telling Yuki.  
  
"Now who's being dumb" Sakura cackled, hitting Touya's head. "He TOTALLY feels the same way!"  
  
"How would YOU know?" Touya scoffed. Secretly, he was glad she said that.  
  
Now it was Sakura's turn to blush.  
  
"B-because, when I-When I confessed to him." She pulled some hair back behind her ear nervously.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sakura chan.........."  
  
"It's true! I love you Yukito san!"  
  
"But I.........I........."  
  
"You...don't feel the same way..."  
  
"No, gomen."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But one day, Sakura chan, you'll find the person you truly care about!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Have you found the person you care most about, Yuki kun?"  
  
End Flashback  
  
"What the hell does THAT prove?!" Touya shouted, a little disappointed.  
  
"I haven't finished yet!" Sakura shouted back. "He was about to reply when YOU came and told me that dinner was ready and I was late! THAT's when I saw it!"  
  
"Saw what?" Touya's interest had just been rekindled.  
  
"He blushed SOOOOO deeply, and he fiddled with his coat, and as I was leaving, I heard him whisper your name!"  
  
Touya turned pink again and averted eye contact. "Do you really think he feels the same?" He asked after a few moments.  
  
"Won't know till you ask him." Sakura replied, opening the front door.  
  
"Yeah........." Touya whispered. "I guess so."

  
  
It had been an uneventful conversation. Mr Li could hardly get two words from his son at a time.  
  
Sighing for what must have been the fifth time that half hour, he stood up.  
  
"I'll see you when you get out, Syaoran." He said, looking down at his son. When did he grow up? Was he always so lifeless?  
  
Mr Li felt a sudden surge of regret. He had missed out on a lot of Syaoran's life, especially after his wife died. He had forgotten that Syaoran was hurting too.  
  
' "IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!"  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" '  
  
He had blamed Syaoran for so much, he felt sad and lonely, looking down at the boy who only physically resembled him. He would never get into his son's mind.  
  
Syaoran didn't answer; he kept his eyes on the wall. Mr Li cleared his throat.  
  
"You'll be joining me and.........Akiko in Osaka once you've gotten out."  
  
Syaoran's head shot up in anger, he slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
"I'm not going with you." He spat, his teeth gritted.  
  
Mr Li just shook his head and left.

  
  
WRITER'S BLOCK! I'm sorry; this was a bit of a pointless chapter. I had trouble writing it. The WORDS wouldn't come OUT properly! I'm just trying to stretch this fic really..........  
  
CONGRATULATIONS! 100 REVIEWS! In this speech, I'd like to thank my parents, little Jimmy with the one eye and ALL of you who've reviewed! Thank YOU!   
  
I read the first volume of Kodocha! It's a bit weird and kinda rushed, I think I'll have to get the second one in order to make up my mind!  
  
Read and Review!  
  
Sakura Clover


	9. Chapter 9 Come Away

Chapter 9: Come Away  
  
..  
  
Syaoran's three months were coming to an end. Sakura wasn't allowed to visit him during his time. This was mainly due to Touya watching her every move.  
  
Opening his apartment door, Syaoran threw his suitcase onto the sofa. Meilin had left a month before and the place was once again quiet and lonely. He opened up the refrigerator and gulped down some juice before heading into the shower.  
  
As the cold droplets of water dripped down his body, he couldn't help thinking about the conversation he had had with his father two and a half months ago. It was the only time his father had visited his during those three months and Syaoran was disappointed that it hadn't been Sakura instead.  
  
Since he hadn't had anymore contact with his old man, Syaoran wondered if he had been serious about moving him moving back his father and...stepmother.  
  
Syaoran hated that word. It was the kind of word you would hear with working class, poor kids who vandalise and drink. Not something to be heard when you're upper middle class with a nice home and lots of money.  
  
Rubbing shampoo vigorously in his hair, Syaoran frowned. He had hated THAT woman the moment she stepped into his house. He had hated the fact that it had only been six months since his mother had died; he hated the fact that he had to call her 'mom' and he hated the fact that his father had known her before his mother's death.  
  
He was making himself angry, and he couldn't stop it. He was angry with everyone, hell, he was angry at the whole world. Why did HE have to suffer? Why was it HIS mom? It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. He hated it. He hated life.  
  
A soft knock and the door caused Syaoran to jerk his head up, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
Swiftly putting on a towel, he plodded to the door, not really wanting any visitors; he didn't like being disturbed while thinking.  
  
Opening the door, he found Sakura standing there, looking kind of nervous. She took one look at his shiny, naked chest and blushing madly, turned her head to the side.  
  
"Hi." She said quietly, her blush refusing to fade.  
  
A pang of annoyance went through Syaoran's head. Why was she here? She hadn't even bothered to visit him in the prison. He frowned slightly.  
  
"Hi." He almost snapped.  
  
She was just standing there. Her emerald eyes averted. Syaoran's annoyance suddenly turned into a sort of evil pleasure when he realised that he was making her uncomfortable. Slowly, he leaned his arm against the doorframe and slowly adjusted his towel. Sakura tried hard not to look but her eyes kept on dancing to his body, then to the floor.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Syaoran asked, trying to suppress an evil grin. His mood, without him really knowing it, had completely turned around and he was enjoying teasing Sakura. Only if it was a little bit.  
  
Once Sakura had shakily entered the apartment, Syaoran was forced to put on some clothing, he came out of his room wearing a baggy light-blue t-shirt and a pair of baggy denim pants.  
  
He handed her a drink and removed the suitcase before sitting down next to the auburn haired girl.  
  
A few minutes of mindless chatter went by, they talked about the weather, what prison was like and why Sakura wasn't able to visit Syaoran. Syaoran, on the other hand, failed to mention the fact that his father visited him and that he might be moving quite far away.  
  
"So, it wasn't too bad," Syaoran rattled on, swirling his glass. "But it took me a while to learn not to bend down to pick up the soap."  
  
Syaoran smirked and took a large gulp out of his glass.  
  
"Most of the inmates were pretty cool, they were mostly small time crooks, petty theft, burglar-"  
  
"Syaoran I-" Sakura suddenly burst out, causing Syaoran to stop mid sentence.  
  
Almost as if she had caught herself in the nick of time, Sakura dropped her head and fiddled with her glass.  
  
"You what?" He asked after a while, his mouth hanging open slightly.  
  
"I...um...I..." Sakura trailed off, her head still down.  
  
Thoroughly interested, Syaoran leaned over to Sakura, he took the glass out of her hand and put in on the floor.  
  
"You what?" He whispered.  
  
Poor Sakura's eyes were wide open and Syaoran leaned ever more closer to her face.  
  
"I...I..." Was all she could say.  
  
Syaoran chuckled lightly and took her head in his hand, he went to kiss her.  
  
"T...thank you." She said, Syaoran's lips inches away from hers.  
  
Pausing, he looked at her quizzically. "For what?"  
  
"F...for..." She was stuttering again. "For being there."  
  
Syaoran smiled and kissed her lightly, he then took her head and hugged her close to his chest.  
  
"No problem." He muttered taking in the scent of cherry blossoms.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, just sitting there. Syaoran had forgotten how much he had missed Sakura.  
  
After about five minutes of this, the pair ended up lying on the sofa, kissing like the world was about to end.  
  
Syaoran was, by now, thoroughly enjoying himself. Not only could he feel Sakura's breath against his face, he could hear her heart beat.  
  
Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump...  
  
His hand slowly slid down Sakura's pale leg. It stopped short of her long skirt.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura breathed, but he wasn't listening. His hand was now sliding back up her leg but he was taking the skirt with it. He leaned in harder as his hand got higher and higher.  
  
"Syaoran, stop." Sakura said, sounding a little frightened. Syaoran cut her off by kissing her deeply. His other hand wrapped around her waist as he pulled her in.  
  
"Syaoran!" By now, Sakura was sounding desperate. What was happening? Why wasn't he listening?!  
  
Now, Syaoran's lust had totally taken place of rational thought, he was going mad. He wanted and he wanted her now.  
  
"STOP!" Sakura yelled, throwing the hormonally charged boy off of her onto the floor with surprising ease.  
  
Rubbing his head, the dark haired boy sat up and looked at Sakura. Anger and fear were mixed in her green eyes as she started for the door. Stumbling, Syaoran got up off the floor. He called after her but she didn't respond. As she reached the door, he managed to grab her hand.  
  
"Sakura! I'm sor-" A large WHUMP sound rang out through the apartment. The anger had totally replaced the fear and Sakura looked up at Syaoran, her face dead-set in a frown.  
  
Syaoran put his fingers to his cheek in disbelief. She had PUNCHED him! A PUNCH! Not only that, it was a painful one too! Never in his life had Syaoran been puched by a girl, he was shocked. Then, he started feeling guilty, she had hit him because he went too far.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry." He said, breathless. He went to touch her but she flung his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me." She said through gritted teeth. "You're JUST like the rest of them. You're JUST like Takamura!"  
  
Now, it was Syaoran's turn to be angry, he had just been slapped and called the one person he couldn't stand.  
  
"Fine! See if I care!" Syaoran yelled back. "I'm sorry for not being good enough for you!"  
  
Sakura flung the door open.  
  
"I'm sick of playing this stupid 'fling' game!" She screamed. "I am NOT a toy for your or any other boy's amusement!"  
  
With that, she stomped out of the door and slammed it so hard, a picture came off the wall, smashing the frame.  
  
Syaoran stood there in silence before rushing to the window, he opened it wide and saw Sakura rushing out of the building.  
  
He opened his mouth wide.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura chan! I wasn't thinking! I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
  
Was what he would've said, had he been thinking, instead, it came out as:  
  
"You're paying for that frame!!!"  
  
..  
  
Um...been a long time eh? Looks like I haven't updated in a while...Ok, I'm sorry! This time, I really WAS busy! I'm going to Scotland in a few days time, so I won't be updating for at LEAST two weeks, three at the most!  
  
In other news, I've got the first volume of Tsubasa! Sakura and Syaoran look ADORABLE!I like Fai D Flowright! He makes meh laugh.  
  
Ok! Author replies!  
  
bLuE-aZn-rAiN- This anime, innocent?! Au contraire (is that right?)! As in the original CLAMP manga, Touya kun is CLEARLY in love with Yukito! And Tomoyo had a HUUGE crush on Sakura! So it isn't an innocent anime so there! I guess I should've put up a warning or something, so I apologise for that! I don't what I'm gonna write until I write it!  
  
And all the reviewers who were wondering whether Syaoran WOULD be put in jail or not...I have NO clue! I'm just making this up as I go along so don't take anything written down as fact, it's most probably made up!  
  
I've also got a COOL new plot for another CCS fanfic, involving devils and angels! It'll be a SS as well as an ET! I'll write it once I've finished this one!  
  
And lastly...I got my scanner working! I've posted up TWO pictures on new-fanart under the same pen name, so go check them out if you want! .  
  
Still need to get the hang of that Paint Shop...  
  
Sakura Clover 


	10. Chapter 10 Tomoyo

Chapter 10: Tomoyo

(Contains gay...ness. And I DON'T mean happy!)

......

I was angry. Scrap that. I was furious! How DARE he do that to me?! After all that has happened, had he no self-control?!

I got home that night, fuming. Touya was out with Yukito and dad was staying late at the University. I flung the fridge door open, grabbed some orange juice, gulped it down so fast that it ran down my chin and slammed the fridge door.

What a fool I was! I laughed as I fell onto my bed. I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way...again.

Curling up in a ball, I grabbed Tenshi, my special bear. My mother gave it to me when I was born. I love it dearly.

.....

I opened my eyes. Sunlight was streaming through my open window. I hadn't closed the curtains last night.

I had the strangest dream. I was running so fast, like I was running away from something, or running to something. Just as I was stopping, I woke up. I've never had a dream like that before. Maybe it was prophetic!

Putting my hand on my bedside table, I fumbled around for my clock. Grabbing it, I looked at the time.

11:45 am

Oh no! I was supposed to be at Tomoyo's! Propelling myself out of bed, I flew down the stairs. Dad was making toast.

"Ohayou." He called as I grabbed the toast and ran out the door. It was lucky that I had slept in my clothes.

"Ohayou! Ja ne!" I shouted, shoving the toast in my mouth and grabbing my skates. I slipped them on easily and zoomed down the street.

Thankfully, I didn't smell bad. I'd be able to have a shower at Tomoyo's anyway. Her shower is huuuuuuge! It has a large round tub and in the corner is the shower with a big showerhead and lots of cool different functions! It's amazing!

Before I knew it, I was at Tomoyo's large steel gate. Peering through the bars, I saw an impatient Tomoyo tapping her foot, waiting outside her house with her hands on her hips.

"Sakura chaaaaan." She said threateningly.

.

A shower and a hearty breakfast later. We were sitting in a great hall disguised as Tomoyo's bedroom. Her mother, who is actually my mother's cousin, is a wealthy businesswoman. She deals in making wonderful toys! It was so much fun when Tomoyo and me were younger, we would get so many freebies!

I recounted my tale of woe to an ever patient Tomoyo. She looked so sad as I drew near the end.

"Oh Sakura chan." She wailed, bringing me into a tight embrace.

"Air! Air!" I gasped.

"Ooh, sorry!" She let me go and poured me some more tea. I don't usually drink tea but Tomoyo INSISTS I drink it when I'm at her house and she does make good tea.

"That Syaoran is such a scum-bag!" Tomoyo spat, holding her cup tightly.

"I DID go off the deep end a bit though." I said, slurping.

"Don't slurp." Tomoyo ordered. "And you didn't go off the deep end! You said stop and he didn't!"

"But I shouldn't have blown up like that." I said grimly. "But he has to understand that I'm sensitive in THAT area!"

Tomoyo nodded knowingly. I had ranted to her enough times.

"I don't like being thought of as just some sort of toy. Regardless of whether he meant to go that far or not. He should be able to be with me without having to resort to sex! That's NOT what I want to be thought of!" I slurped again. "I don't want to be just a sexy 'fling'."

"Slurping." Tomoyo warned. "Like I said, he should've stopped when you asked him to. Especially after what happened with Takamura..."

There was an awkward silence. We hadn't really discussed it since it happened.

"At least you were there Tomoyo chan." I said, trying to sound cheery.

"Oh, it wasn't anything great." She mumbled, staring at her empty teacup.

"No no no no no!" I contradicted, shuffling closer. "If you hadn't of been there and got Syaoran, then something worse might've happened!"

Tomoyo's face was now bright red and I was on a role.

"And when you jumped on Takamura! That was so.... chivalrous!" O.K. that was a bad word. Tomoyo looked up and raised her eyebrow.

"I...I mean...thank you Tomoyo chan!" I latched onto her leg and hugged it. We sat there for a while, Tomoyo stroking my hair as I lay there, on her leg.

Eventually, I got really uncomfortable and I had to sit up. Suddenly, Tomoyo started laughing at me.

"What?" I asked, going red.

"You have a huuuge red mark on your face, and some biscuit crumbs!" She giggled.

I tried brushing my face, but I kept on missing the crumbs. According to Tomoyo, they were halfway up my face. She shrieked when she found some on her leg.

"Come here you messy girl!" She said, leaning closer. I closed my eyes as she brushed her hand close to them.

All of a sudden, I felt something soft brush against my lips. My eyes snapped open and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

This wasn't happening.

It was evident that Tomoyo was kissing me. I grabbed her shoulders and forced her off. Maybe a little too forcefully as she nearly fell straight on the floor.

"Tomoyo chan!" I gasped, covering my mouth. Did that really happen? Please let it be just a dream. Let me wake up.

"Sa...Sakura chan." She sniffled, her hands clutching each other, like she was praying.

My eyes were still wide open, like a frightened rabbit.

"Oh Sakura chan!" She moved forward and opened up her arms.

"I lo-"

"NO!" I screamed, turning my head and shoving her away again. She crashed onto the floor. Her eyes were full of unshed tears and we were both shaking. Tears suddenly stained her white face; she looked like she had been slapped.

"You don't feel the same way." She sobbed, her head bowed.

"We...we're friends..." I gasped, guilt suddenly washing over me for making her sad.

"Friends," She repeated. "Just friends..."

"Just friends."

"Oh Sakura chan, I'm so sorry!" She raised her head. She looked so picturesque. Her bright purple eyes were dull as fresh new tears fell from them.

I got up and nervously stroked her head. "It's O.K.," I whispered. "It's not your fault."

She leaned into my chest and cried. I've never seen someone so upset or cry so much. She just shook and cried and moaned. All I could do was make cooing sounds and stroke her head gently. I was close to tears myself.

There we stayed, as Tomoyo cried and cried, all I could do was look into space. I had no idea how to handle this situation. I remembered when Syaoran had looked at Tomoyo knowingly outside his apartment. Was this the unknown realisation between both of them? Was it so obvious that even Syaoran knew? Was I so dumb that I didn't notice? I wave of self-hatred broke over me. I'm so stupid! Why didn't I see?

"Who do you love?" Tomoyo suddenly asked, throwing off my concentration. I shifted my position slightly and stroked her head.

"I love..." Who did I love? What IS love? How did I know I was in love?

"I love...Syaoran." That felt so right, I said it again. My previous feelings disappeared as I realised that I truly loved Syaoran Li. Not just a crush, like I originally thought, but proper, T.V. movie love.

A smile crept over my lips. "I love Syaoran."

Tomoyo broke our embrace and looked up at me. Her beautiful purple eyes turned red and dreary.

"He's leaving in a week."

My smile suddenly disappeared. "What?"

"His father visited him in jail. He's taking Syaoran back to Osaka."

"H...how do you know?" I was shocked. Why would Syaoran confide in Tomoyo?

"His father called him the day you had the fight. He wanted to let you cool down, so...he called me..."

I slowly stood up, my mouth half-open. Tomoyo followed my motions. She stood inches away from me.

"Go to him." She whispered.

I was out of there like a shot.

.

I was running so fast, I could barely see the things I rushed past. I was full of so much happiness, yet scared at the same time. I was going to tell him I loved him! Would he be happy? Would he be angry? All of that didn't matter because I loved him!

I loved Syaoran Li!

I came up to the apartment building. His light was on!

Even though I was out of breath, I raced up the stairs. Not bothering with the slow, old lift.

His door was in sight.

How I loved that door!

My attempt at calming my nerves didn't work. I almost knocked that loveable door down as I banged on it. He was taking so long! Hurry up!

Finally, the door slowly creaked open. Syaoran appeared, wearing a baggy t-shirt and black jeans.

"Sakura!" He said, his lovely chocolate eyes opening in bewilderment.

I was smiling from ear to ear. I was gonna tell him! I wasn't afraid.

"Syaoran!" I burst out. "I LOV-"

"Syaaaaaaaoraaaaaan." Came an unfamiliar voice. Syaoran's eyes locked onto mine just as an incredibly tanned hand came snaking around Syaoran's chest. Next came a leg, then a whole body.

I froze as a peroxide blonde, anorexic model slid into view wearing only a tight top and some French panties.

Syaoran's eyes dropped onto the floor.

"Who's this Syao?" She whispered into his ear. I recognised her. She was the famous model, Aiko. Most of my friends thought she was just a slut, including me.

"This is Kinomoto Sakura." He mumbled, his feet shuffling uncomfortably.

"This the girl you been talking about?" She asked, coming into full view from hiding behind Syaoran. She scoffed. "Not much to look at is she?"

Syaoran was gripping the ugly, plain door as he kept his eyes down.

The hate came flooding back, this time, with a stab of pain and sadness. I turned on my heel and started running off.

"Sakura!" I heard HIM call out, but I didn't look back.

"I didn't know she was such a cry-baby! I didn't insult her THAT much!" Came Aiko's cocky voice.

Tears were streaming down my face as I ran and ran. Clouds gathered in the sky and rain started coming down hard and fast.

When I finally stopped running, I realised I was in Penguin Park. Drained emotionally and physically, I slumped onto my knees and cried.

......

Fastest update ever! Aren't I a good little fan fiction writer? Scotland was fun, great views, but my cousin was being a pain in the neck. He was reeeeally pushing his luck. And we all caught colds from him. Yay.

I can't help listening to Britney Spears' 'Every time'! I absolutely HATE her, but I REALLY love the song! -Starts crying- It's not fair!

Only two more chapters! Bwahahahahhahahaha!

Read and review! Constructive criticism, but no flames!

Sakura Clover


	11. Chapter 11 Amazing Kiss

Chapter 11-Amazing Kiss  
.

I was an idiot. Scrap that. I AM an idiot. I am a moron, a pratt, a jerk an un-self controlled bastard who doesn't deserve to live.

The _second_ I opened the door to that slut, I knew I was in deep trouble but, I didn't say no, I didn't throw her out. No. Me being the _jackass_ that I am, I let her in!

"Who do you love?" She had asked me, stealthily undressing herself while was getting some coffee.

"Hmmm?"

She repeated the question as I handed her the mug, trying my hardest not to notice the fact that she was in her underwear.

I shrugged my shoulders when she had asked that. Then, before I knew it, we were leaning in to each other. I could feel her breath on my face as our lips got closer and closer...  
.

The minute Sakura had entered her house, she fell onto the sofa. Once again, no one was in and the loneliness was crippling her. She _needed_ someone to talk to. But Who?

She couldn't speak to Tomoyo. Not after what had happened.

Sakura's stomach began to ache, then her head began to ache, then all her muscles and finally, she felt a stinging sensation in her chest.

Where her heart was.

Was this what it felt like to have a broken heart? She crumpled herself up into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut. Why was this happening? Why her? Why did she have to fall in love with Syaoran?!

She remembered seeing Syaoran before she even knew who he was. How the blush had risen to her cheeks when she saw his amber eyes hidden behind his unruly chocolate coloured hair.

Stop _thinking!_ Sakura ordered her brain as she shoved a cushion over her head and began to cry again.  
.

I had tried to ring Sakura a dozen times. It had been four days since the little 'incident'. I even went to her house but was greeted by a very scary and cold older brother telling me she wasn't at home.

"Sakura!" I had shouted up at the small window but to no avail. I had phoned Tomoyo, Rika, Chiha-whatever her name is, only to have the phones slammed down the minute I asked about Sakura. What's-her-name even called me a lying scumbag and threatened to set Yamazaki on me. 'Like he could hurt me' I thought at the time, but thought it best not to say.

Five days had gone. Two days left. My father had phoned, saying he would meet me in Osaka airport. Even though I was graduating, I wasn't happy. Sure, I could model again, but what would be the point without Sakura?

It was a pretty good time to realise that I needed Sakura. More than I've ever needed anyone. She was my light, my life...

I sound like a Backstreet Boy's song.  
.

Sakura was well aware that Syaoran was leaving in one day. She had tried to put him behind her, but it wasn't working. Everyone had told her what a jerk and undeserving womaniser he was and how he didn't deserve her, but still, Sakura felt uneasiness in her gut. She didn't want Syaoran to leave.

'Great,' She scoffed 'Am I going to end up like those woman who go back to their cheating, wife-beating husbands? No matter how many times they hit and drink and cheat, that apology...that 'I've changed' will always bring that woman back to his side.' She scowled. 'A man who hits...or cheats for that matter will _always _do it again.'  
.

It was the day. The day I was to go on the plane and fly Osaka. I procrastinated as much as I could by folding and unfolding my clothes, trying to find different ways to pack the suitcase.

I looked at the empty apartment. Removal men had taken my furniture the day before. All that was left now was my bed.

Three hours to go.

Slowly, I plodded down the stairs, my palms sweaty as I carried the suitcase and put it in the passenger seat of my car.

Sakura used to sit there.

A sudden painful tug pulled at my chest, causing me to choke slightly and grab my chest, screwing the fabric of my t-shirt into a ball. I gasped for breath as the pain slowly subsided, leaving a dull feeling where my heart was.

I laughed sadly as I thought of my heart breaking. Breathing in and out, I started the car and head for the airport.  
.

She wanted to be as far away from people as she could. Although she had been desperate to vent her anger and despair on her patient and caring friends and family, she suddenly found they were suffocating her. Constantly reminding her that today was the _day._

The day when Syaoran Li would leave.

Sakura ended up sitting under the giant Penguin Slide in Penguin Park. It was a dark day. A grey day for a grey mood.

She sat on the hard gravel, her knees tucked up to her chin as she tried to focus on anything but _him_.

"So how was Li's yesterday?"

Sakura's head shot up at this sentence. From her position under the slide, she saw two pairs of legs in mid-air. They were on the swings.

"Bah, don't talk to me about _Li."_ Came a familiar voice. It was Aiko, and the other girl was...

-'Two and a half hours until my flight' I thought, my heart pounding as I turned the corner into the airport. Hoping, praying that something, or someone, would stop me from going to Osaka.-

"What happened then?" Meilin asked, "He didn't want you there?"

Aiko scoffed again.

"It was all fine until I tried to kiss him."

Sakura's ears had pricked up, without her knowing it, she was totally absorbed, leaning a little closer as if to hear better.

"Oh? Explain."

A sigh.

"I did the whole 'I'm only in underwear and I want you NOW' thing. It was hard trying to be cute and perky when he CLEARLY wasn't paying attention..."  
.

"So," Aiko had said, adjusting herself in a way that showed off her best 'assets', and there weren't many of them. "What have you been up to Syao?"

Syaoran had shrugged his shoulders again, irritating the model lying on his sofa. Before, he would be all over her before she was even in the door. Aiko liked being the centre of attention and this was the FIRST time someone hadn't fallen over himself or herself just to look into her sky blue eyes.

She leaned over to Syaoran, putting on her best sexy look.

"Wanna make out?" She asked bluntly. She was used to doing more than that, but he was being so distant.

Syaoran merely laughed at her and gulped some water. This angered Aiko more than anything. She wasn't used to getting laughed at. NO ONE laughed at Aiko.

"Just for old times sake?" She asked, trying not to blow up at her model lover-boy.

"Sorry Aiko, not today." The first words he had spoken to her.

"Come on." She slinked her hand onto his cheek, pulling him closer to her, "Just...one...kiss..."

It was working; she was going to control him again. As their faces got closer, Aiko couldn't help feeling a surge of triumph at her undisputed beauty winning over even the coldest heart. Their faces were inches away from each other, their lips almost touching.

-Two hours. I had nothing to do but sit in the lobby. I thought there would be a long line but it appeared that not many people wanted to go to Osaka. Can't blame them...-

"Sakura..." He had whispered. Sending a huge shock to Aiko, like a slap in the face.

"What?" She stated, the anger fully showing in her voice.

Syaoran's eyes slowly opened, revealing, for the first time Aiko had ever seen, warm, serene and calm amber eyes.

"I love Sakura." He said, in the same whispered voice. He pushed Aiko away from him and stood up, going to his coat.

"Sorry Aiko, you're good looking and everything..." He turned to her and smiled a secret smile, "But you were just a fling."

And that point the door had knocked, revealing a cute auburn haired girl with a goofy grin plastered on her face...  
.

"That's tragic." Meilin said, her voice sounding happy and VERY sarcastic.

"I KNOW." Aiko wailed, the sarcasm going straight over her head.

"Well then, let me take you to a club to cheer you up!" Meilin proposed, getting off of the swing.

"It's shame," Aiko said sadly. "He really was my ideal guy..."

Sakura watched as the pair of feet walked away. What she didn't notice was Meilin turn around to look at the place where Sakura was hiding in and smiling warmly to herself.

-One hour, forty-five minutes. I was watching the entrance, hoping against hope that I would see that familiar figure come bouncing into the airport, smiling her beautiful smile and asking me if I would like to go to the disgusting ice-cream parlour as if nothing had happened. I missed that Ice Cream Parlour. I missed Sakura.-

The truth hit Sakura lit a tidal wave. She stood up, wobbling, and looked at the sky.

He loved her.

Syaoran loved Sakura!

Behind the dark clouds, a ray of sunshine burst through, making the sky that little bit lighter.

Sakura began to run.  
.

Whooooa! Hey! It's me! I'm sorry I haven't updated, I DO need an education you know! It seems that school is stopping a lot of people from updating (or doing their Quizilla quizzes!) but here I am!

One more chapter peoples! Thank you for being patient and for your wonderful reviews! Let's try and make Two hundred! -Pumps fists into air!-

Read and Review .

Sakura Clover


	12. Chapter 12 Blue As The Sky

Chapter 12-Blue As The Sky

.....

After running for about ten minutes, Sakura had to admit that she wasn't going to get very far. Stopping for a break, she tried to rationalize her thoughts but all she could think of was what Aiko had said. Did he really call out _her _name? Did he really love her? The blush was beginning to rise on Sakura's cheeks as leant against a wall for support. She was _not_ the most athletic person alive.

....

Slowly but surely, Syaoran had given up hope of expecting Sakura to come bounding into the airport. He had forty-five minutes left before boarding. As he was sitting on a hard, airport style chair, he noticed a couple, standing by the entrance. The girl, who had dark brown hair, was doing her best to hold back the tears while the boy, who had light brown hair, as standing very rigid with his face puffed up.

"I...I suppose this is it then..." The girl said, her voice wobbling.

The boy said nothing; he merely straightened up even more, his face going red.

The girl was obviously waiting for him to say something but he just stood there, his face looking like a big red balloon.

"Well..." Said the girl, her voice close to breaking. "I guess...Sayonara..."

As she turned to leave, the boy suddenly stretched his hand out, clutching at the girl's arm.

"Ying Fa!" He yelled, causing a few people to stop what they were doing.

The girl, Ying Fa, turned her head around, facing the boy.

"I..." He stumbled, his voice with the same amount of cracking as Ying Fa. "I...I love you!"

Syaoran watched as Ying Fa's face suddenly screwed up and big tears plopped down her face.

"And..." The boy continued. "I don't _ever_ want to lose you!"

"Oh Rei..." Came the reply as she burst into tears.

Syaoran didn't hear the rest as before he knew it, his legs were carrying him into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him as he clutched at the sink.

'What's going on?' He thought as sweat poured down his face. His stomach was screwed up like a tight ball and his arms were shaking as they tried to support him.

Taking in a few deep breaths, Syaoran slowly lifted his head up to the mirror.

......

Sakura was becoming desperate, she had half an hour to reach the airport and her legs alone couldn't carry her. The little ray of sunshine was disappearing behind the dark clouds as the struggled in vain to force her legs to run. In the end, her legs gave way and she tumbled to the ground.

'This isn't happening,' she thought. 'I _have _to get to Syaoran! Work legs!'

It wasn't working; her legs were refusing to move from their position. Despair was coursing through Sakura as she lifted her head up. 'What am I supposed to do now?' She could feel the tears begin to prickle her eyes. 'No!' She thought angrily. 'I will _not_ cry! I will _NOT_ cry!'

A familiar noise suddenly grabbed Sakura's attention.

It was a motorbike.

Touya's motorbike!

Had her legs not given way, Sakura would have jumped for joy as she saw the familiar red and black design come into view.

........

That was _not _sweat pouring down his face.

Cursing every curse word he could think of, Syaoran rushed into a cubicle, kicking the door as he locked it, glad that no one else was in the bathroom.

Grabbing the course tissues from the dispenser, Syaoran furiously wiped the tears away, only to have more come seeping out from his face. His shoulders shook violently as he sobbed quietly into the tissues.

He remembered seeing her before he knew who she was. Of course, his first impression wasn't anything amazing but he had been taken with her emerald eyes. He remembered the first time he spoke to her and how he had proposed they had a no-strings-attached relationship. He also remembered how beautiful she had become each time he saw her...

What was happening? Why did he feel like this? Why was he leaving?

He kept on trying to tell himself that it was for the best. That Sakura was just another girl.

_Or is she?_ Said the little annoying voice in Syaoran's head.

_No girl has ever made you feel the way SHE does_, It continued. _You KNOW you love her. You even told Aiko you did! So why are you in an airport bathroom, crying your eyes out? _

Syaoran had no answer for this and even if he did, he didn't know whom to address the answer to.

It's better this way. It's better this way. He kept in telling himself.

_No it's not._

........

"You're so clumsy kaijuu." Touya smirked as he helped Sakura onto his bike. "You didn't _really_ think you could run all the way to the airport did you?"

Sakura was in too much bliss to really care what Touya said, until he said--

"Hmmm, we only have fifteen minutes and the airport's 30 minutes away."

Sakura gave her brother a pleading look. "We won't make it will we?"

Touya gave a large scoff, which sounded more like he was choking.

"Not very optimistic today are we? If you're gonna think things like_ that_, we shouldn't even bother going!"

"No!" His little sister cried. "We HAVE to go! You'll just have to break the limit won't you?"

The sudden look of grim determination made Touya smile. Even though his sister was a ditz most of the time, he really did love her.

"NOW you're talking!" He said as he started the engine. "Let's go confess our love to that Chinese brat!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she braced herself.

........

After a heated battle with himself that Syaoran never expected to ever have, he finally left the cubicle. Splashing himself with cold water he looked in the mirror again.

_We certainly have changed haven't we?_ The little voice piped up.

Syaoran studied the lean, handsome face dripping with water and smiled a small smile.

"Sure have." He replied as he left the bathroom.

It was boarding time and Syaoran grabbed his hand luggage and got in the queue. Even though Tomoeda didn't really mean much to him, there was a sad little feeling in the back of his head. He had been there all his life and he really wasn't too keen on leaving.

'Oh well...' he thought dryly. 'Time to leave.'

He handed the attendant his passport and airplane ticket, he watched as the man ripped up the ticket and handed it back. Sighing, Syaoran began to walk forward.

"SYAORAN!" Came an oh-so-familiar voice from the entrance to the lobby.

Pricking his ears up at the voice, Syaoran spun around. He couldn't see anything; there were too many people! His amber eyes frantically searched the area where the voice came from. Did he really hear it? Was it just a dream?

"SYAORAN!" He heard again. Pushing his way out of the line, he headed in the direction of the voice.

Suddenly, he saw a figure standing taller than everyone else. He had jet-black hair and a set frown on his face. He looked in Syaoran's direction.

"There's the brat Sakura!" He bellowed, pointing directly at Syaoran. A small, auburn head popped up next to Touya's, then two emerald eyes and finally, Sakura's face.

Her whole face lit up when her eyes fell upon Syaoran.

"Don't move!" She called out to him as she hopped down from the chair.

Syaoran didn't know what to do. He stood there, dumbfounded as he watched Sakura,_ his_ Sakura, push her way through the crowds.

Suddenly, there she was. Looking exactly the same as always, only more beautiful. She ran over to him about to hug him, when she checked herself.

There they stood. A metre away from each other. Little did they know that the whole airport had their eyes on the couple.

Syaoran was at a loss. He was sure his mouth was hanging open but he just couldn't believe it. She had come! She didn't want him to leave!

Sakura clasped her hands together, her whole face just one big cherry tomato.

"Syaoran..." She whispered, as if saying his name was a privilege.

'Oh God,' She thought, her courage leaving her. 'This is just like a movie! What do I say? Everyone is staring.'

"Syaoran..." She repeated. Unable to think of anything else.

"Y...yes?" He asked, his voice quivering slightly. He was still trying to take in the fact that she was there.

"Um..." This was embarrassing. She_ knew_ he loved her. So why couldn't she say it out loud?

"Hurry up kaijuu! I got to be at Yukito's soon!" Came a low voice somewhere from the back.

'Screw it Sakura! Now or never!'

Holding her hands tighter, her mind set, she opened her mouth.

"I _don't _want you to leave Syaoran." She said, dead-seriously.

Syaoran stood there, his eyes wide open and his hands shaking slightly by his side.

"I'm sorry I argued with you. I'm sorry I got the wrong idea about you and Aiko."

Somebody in the back let out a low whistle.

"The truth is Syaoran..." 'I'm going to say it' She thought. ' I _will _say it!'

Syaoran's heart was going a mile a minute. He was hoping she'd say what he thought she'd say...

Sakura was going weak at the knees. 'I don't have the strength!' She thought to herself. 'What if he rejects me?"

_You idiot! _Came a small voice. _Say it now!_

But...

_SAY IT! _

"Syaoran! I love you!"

A wave of relief washed straight over Sakura as she unclasped her hands and let them fall to her side. There was a loud silence as all eyes turned to the amber-eyed boy.

It was like a heavy weight had been lifter off the boy's shoulders. He let himself smile as he looked at Sakura. His beautiful, kind Sakura.

"I love you too." He said, his voice full of warmth and comfort.

The whole airport let out a loud sigh as Sakura's face shot up to Syaoran's. The amazement was evident in her eyes and tears began to form.

In two steps, Syaoran was by Sakura's side. Pressing his lips against hers as they had their first real kiss. Everyone was cheering and crying as the couple embraced each other.

Touya stood in the back, a small triumphant smile on his lips. Even though Syaoran was a brat, Sakura was happy with him. So it was all right.

"I should've brought a camera." He thought, feeling a little annoyed.

........

TWO MONTHS LATER...

All of Syaoran's stuff had been returned to his apartment. His father was _not_ pleased with Syaoran's decision to stay in Tomoeda but, seeing how his son had suddenly changed, his decided that it probably was for the best.

Touya and Yukito were still unsuspectingly in love with one another and Sakura found in incredible amusing putting them both on the spot. Especially in front of one another.

Chiharu and Yamazaki had announced their plans to get married. It was inevitable really, as they had been in love with each other since they day they met.

Tomoyo and Sakura had become close friends again. The little 'episode' was never mentioned again, which was good, as Tomoyo had taken quite a liking to Eriol...

........

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with...C!"

Syaoran sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Ceiling."

Sakura pouted. "How did you know?"

"Cos it's the only thing you can see."

"True, true."

Syaoran and Sakura were lying in Syaoran's bed. Syaoran wearing just some old jeans and Sakura in her pyjamas. It had been two months and they were as close as ever. Syaoran was doing some part-time modelling while training to be a Martial Arts teacher. Sakura had moved in with him and was working at the ice-rink in Tomoeda. They had, of course, crossed _that _line, which was why they were laying there at nine O'clock in the morning playing I-spy.

Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's lean chest. "You smell good." She mumbled, dragging her finger along Syaoran's abs.

"Mmmm, an you're incredibly beautiful." He whispered, kissing her head lightly.

Sitting up, Sakura looked into Syaoran deep amber eyes. There was nothing but love in them now.

"This_ is_ just a fling, right?" Sakura asked, her hand stroking Syaoran's cheek.

Syaoran's hand brushed some auburn hair out of Sakura's eyes. He smiled at her, a genuine smile.

"No," He said, "This is _much _better."

Sakura beamed and leant down into Syaoran as they kissed.

..._OWARI..._

THE END! My GOD that went on for a while! Teehee, I'm sort of sad and happy that it ended. Soooo how was it? I'm actually quite impressed with this one. It wasn't as mushy as Samurai Princess and it had more plot than No More Words! Yay!

Dandy Many: -Starts crying- T...thank you SO much for your reviews, they were so nice!

Izayoi: The Fai dude ROCKS in Tsubasa! I've still only got the first one though; I'm having a D.N. Angel obsession at the moment.

CuteCardCaptor:Ummm, chapter connection...there isn't one! I was listening to BoA's Amazing Kiss WAAAAAAY too much and I thought 'Aiko nearly kisses Syaoran but Syaoran realises his love for Sakura BECAUSE of that!' So it IS an amazing kiss because Syaoran realises he loves Sakura! Hmmm, perhaps I should have called it 'Amazing almost kiss'....

Alright! I already have a GREAT idea for my next fic! Just gotta think of a plot.

But I got the summary down!

_-Devil and Angel's Kiss-_

_The war between heaven and hell has been going on since the dawn of time. Now, a Seraphim and a Reaper are on a mission to retrieve the one girl who has the power to change the outcome of the war for better, or for worse. But with human bodies, comes human emotions..._

I have Angel and Devil problems...

Like the sound of it? GOOD because if I get 200 reviews for THIS STORY, I will personally write out my NEXT story super early with spelling checks included!

...

What do you MEAN that's a crap deal?

Well, I hope you enjoyed _This is Just a Fling, Right?_ I REALLY enjoyed writing it!

Thanks for all your reviews and support! Not ONE flame!

-Mwah- Sakura Clover loves you all!

Ja Ne!

Sakura Clover


End file.
